What's Left
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: by. Daughter of The Revolution. Sekali lagi roti dipaksakan masuk ke mulut Eren dan Mikasa berkata, "kau harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal, Eren. Itu yang terpenting." Eren menutup matanya dan menangis, paham kalau ia benar. Maka dengan tangan kiri di perut, Eren memakan makanannya. / Saduran dari fic berjudul sama / Canon / MPREG / RiRen / Lemon / Chapter 4 UPDATE! / COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_What's Left._

_._

_._

_._

_Once again bread is forced inside Eren's mouth and then Mikasa says, "you need to take care of what's left. That is your most important mission right now, Eren." Eren closes his eyes and cries, knowing she was right. And so, with his left hand placed over his belly, he eats the food given to him. Canon. MPREG. RiRen. Rivaille/Eren._

_._

Sekali lagi roti dipaksakan masuk ke mulut Eren dan Mikasa berkata, "kau harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal, Eren. Itu yang terpenting." Eren menutup matanya dan menangis, paham kalau ia benar. Maka dengan tangan kiri di perut, Eren memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1_

_._

_._

_._

"RIVAILLE!"

Saat melihatnya menghantam pohon besar, yang bisa Eren lakukan hanyalah meneriakkan nama kaptennya. Eren sudah menebak kalau ia akan melihat darah—banyak darah—seperti biasa bagi mereka yang tubuhnya hancur. Tapi, tidak ada apapun dan itu justru lebih menakutkan bagi Eren.

Hanji mengambil kesempatan menarik Eren yang masih membeku karena kaget. Ia dan Irvin telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melindungi senjata berharga mereka dari musuh yang dengan cepat mengepung. Tapi Eren tak melepaskan tatapan di mana kaptennya terhantam.

Mengapa mereka tidak menyusul Rivaille?

Mengapa mereka tidak membantai semua raksasa sialan itu?

Setiap ...

Makhluk ...

Sialan ...

Itu ...

Hanji pernah berkata kalau ia yakin Eren bisa berubah menjadi raksasa tanpa harus menyiksa tubuhnya asalkan ia memiliki alasan kuat.

Dan nampaknya, sekaranglah saatnya.

"Eren, TIDAK!" teriak Irvin, melihat uap panas keluar dari setiap pori-pori pria itu saat Hanji memeluknya dengan erat dan berusaha sebisanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, tapi itu tidak berguna. Eren sudah menghempaskan perempuan itu dari tubuhnya dan berubah. Ia tidak pernah terlihat semarah sekarang dan kata-kata tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikannya.

Hari itu sudah terasa tidak normal, terdapat lebih dari tujuh puluh raksasa yang tidak diketahui alasannya, tiba-tiba berkumpul. Dan hal tersebut sudah menyebabkan banyak korban yang tidak diinginkan, termasuk Rivaille. Sekarang, tentara terkuat umat manusia telah pergi, menambah angka dalam kategori 'Kematian Tak diHarapkan'.

Kini, Sang Bocah penyelamat, Sang _Titan-shifter, _satu-satunya yang Rivaille yakini tidak akan menjadi korban, telah melemparkan diri ke dalam kerumunan para penelan.

Mikasa dan Armin, dua kawan terdekat Eren berteriak ke arahnya, memohon agar mendengarkan mereka dan melepaskan diri dari tubuh raksasanya. Ia berada dalam bahaya, dan temannya tahu itu.

"Mikasa, Armin, tunggu di sini!" Irvin mengomando saat ia menarik keduanya dan menyelamatkan mereka dari kegilaan teman seperjuangan mereka.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Mikasa berteriak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Irvin, tapi tidak berhasil. "Eren membutuhkanku! Ia akan terbunuh!"

"Kalau _Titan-Shifter_ saja bisa terbunuh, apalagi dua manusia," jawab Irvin. Kata-katanya mungkin bisa menahan dua remaja itu, tapi tidak gemetar di tubuh. Mereka berdiri di sana, Irvin, Mikasa dan Armin, semuanya menonton dengan tatapan horor dan ketidakberdayaan saat melihat Eren mencabik-cabik dan mengoyak musuh di sekelilingnya dengan menggunakan taring dan cakar.

Segalanya memburuk saat sekitar sepuluh raksasa mengelilingi Eren Raksasa dan membantingnya ke tanah. Masing-masing dari mereka mencabik setiap bagian tubuh Eren Raksasa dengan mulut kemudian menariknya.

Ia menangis ... Eren Raksasa atau Eren itu sendiri? Dalam kebingungan Mikasa menangis dan menutup telinganya; tidak bisa lagi berdiri dengan teguh dalam penderitaan yang mendalam. Armin memeluknya dan menatap nanar dalam ketidakberdayaan mereka.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU!" teriak Mikasa dalam keputusasaan. Sejurus saat teriakannya memantuli hutan, api meletup dari bawah para rakasasa dan seketika mereka semua terbakar. Sekarang, segalanya telah menjadi lebih buruk dengan berubah menjadi Neraka Para Raksasa.

Saat api itu membakar salah satu raksasa, apinya tambah berkobar. Semua raksasa di sana telah terbakar, bahkan suara jeritan mereka bisa menutupi jeritan dari tangisan Eren, tapi Erenlah yang menangis paling keras.

"Lihat!" Armin berteriak di sela engahan napasnya saat jemarinya yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah Eren Raksasa yang berapi-api membantai semua raksasa itu.

Meskipun api yang bagai neraka mengelilingi dirinya, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Eren Raksasa yang berpendar biru.

Tiba-tiba, Eren Raksasa menyandarkan dirinya ke salah satu bangunan, tangan besarnya menutupi wajah dengan sempurna. Tangisannya pun bertambah kencang dan uap panas keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Tidak!" teriak Armin. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "Eren membakar dirinya! Kita harus menghentikannya!"

Mata Irvin membelalak saat ia melihat kulit wajah dari Eren Raksasa sobek dan jatuh ke kakinya. Juga, suara tangisan itu kembali terdengar. Hal yang normal terjadi saat seseorang membakar dirinya. "Hanji!" panggil Irvin, dan dalam sekejab, Sang _Buntaichou _sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Tarik Eren keluar sekarang!"

Tidak ada kata yang terucap saat Hanji dan pasukannya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan Eren dari tubuh raksasanya. Tapi hanya kegagalanlah yang didulang, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa berada cukup dekat dengan raksasa yang sedang terbakar dalam waktu lama.

"Tidak bisa!" jeritnya, matanya melebar dalam ketakutan.

"Saat ini Eren membakar dirinya bersama raksasa yang lain." Hanji tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat Sang Raksasa, Raksasa Mereka, Eren Raksasa, membakar setiap bagian kulit dan setiap jaringan ototnya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa mendengar suara tangis yang memekakkan telinga, "oh, Eren," bisiknya, "tangisan itu bukan karena derita fisik, bukan? Aku bisa mendengarmu, Eren. Aku bisa mendengar trauma emosional yang membunuhmu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Kata Mikasa, menyodorkan dirinya ke Sang Komandan. "Tolong, biarkan aku mencoba."

"Tidak." Tolak Irvin dengan tegas. "Jika Hanji dan timnya tidak bisa mendekat, berarti kau pun tidak."

"Tolong," mohon Mikasa, air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya!"

Irvin mengerti kalau mereka harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya atau mereka akan kehilangan pasukan berharga lainnya. Dan mereka tidak bisa—dalam kondisi apapun—kehilangan lagi.

"Aku akan pergi." Putus Irvin, menyodorkan dirinya dan menarik keluar pedang gandanya.

"Tapi luka anda—" seru Armin.

"Aku pasti bisa," jamin Irvin. Tapi meskipun ia telah meyakini dirinya sebisa mungkin, perasaan tak akan mampu bertarung sebaik mungkin tetap menghantui benaknya.

Sebelum ia melaksanakan tindakan yang sangat dibutuhkan, sesuatu melayang ke arah Eren Raksasa. Dalam sekejab, Eren telah terlepas.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Irvin saat mereka melihat Rivaille Ackerman-_Heichou. _Wajah semua orang berubah pucat seperti sedang melihat hantu. Saat ia melihatnya bermanuver menghindari api, harapan mereka terbit dan mereka mulai bersorak untuk _heichou _mereka yang sebelumnya diduga mati.

Irvin memutar wajahnya untuk mengetahui reaksi Hanji, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Hanji yang ketakutan. Dia berada beberapa tingkat darinya—di dahan yang lebih tinggi—tapi dirinya masih bisa membaca ekspresi itu dengan baik.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan dan bahkan jauh dari kata pengharapan.

Saat Irvin kembali melihat ke arah Sang _Heichou _dan Jeager, ia menyadari kalau mereka semakin dekat dan ia bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dan horor. Bahkan dirinya belum menyadari kalau Eren setengah sadar—dan ia menangis.

Air mata yang tak ada habisnya merayap menjatuhi pipinya saat ia menyadari kalau pimpinannya lah yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya dan sekarang ia sedang berada di rengkuhan orang itu.

"Rivaille! RIVAILLE!" tangisannya terdengar saat prajurit terkuat sepanjang masa berhenti di tengah manuvernya.

Sekarang Irvin tahu kalau Rivaille tetap berayun di sana, dengan Eren yang aman dalam rengkuhannya. Mereka belum terlalu dekat agar ia bisa membantu menarik mereka dari dahan pohon, tapi cukup dekat untuk mengetahui kalau Rivaille telah tewas.

"Rivaille!" jerit Eren, merengkuh pria yang menyelamatkannya selagi mereka mendekati dahan pohon. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya seperti yang lain, ia tetap memercayai sebuah harapan untuk menyelamatkan _heichou _mereka.

Eren menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri saat kepala Rivaille menengadah dengan gerakan lemah dan janggal. Tapi manuvernya tetap seimbang dan tangannya pun tetap mengelilingi tubuh Eren.

"_Heichou_!" jeritnya lagi, menggosokkan wajahnya ke sisi leher Rivaille dan bergetar dalam penderitaan.

Ketika Hanji turun dari dahan, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia mendarat di samping Irvin dan keduanya menatap dengan diam saat Eren merengkuh tubuh kaptennya yang sudah pergi.

"Akhir yang seperti seharusnya, bukan, Hanji?" kata Irvin dengan suara monoton. Sang _Buntaichou _perempuan yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu hanya diam. Irvin sempat mengira kalau dirinya melihat Hanji menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Tapi ternyata ia salah, karena Hanji hanya terdiam.

Atmosfir di sekitarnya terasa berat. Orang-orang masih berusaha untuk menerima kematian Rivaille. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang membiarkan air mata menetes, dan mereka sangat diam. Suara tangisan Erenlah yang paling nyaring. Dirinya tidak memedulikan kalau Rivaille akan marah karena kepergiannya menjadi berisik.

Saat kembali, suasana lebih sunyi. Kebanyakan, penyebaran berita dilakukan dengan sinyal mata dan gerakan tangan. Mereka membiarkan tubuh Rivaille diletakkan di kereta, seorang diri; misi keluar dinding kali ini terasa sangat berat.

Kendati Scouting Legion hanya kehilangan satu pasukan (tidak termasuk pasukan Stationary Guard) ... tapi ini justru terjadi ke pasukan terkuat mereka.

.

.

Eren dibiarkan mengendarai kuda yang ditarik oleh Irvin dan Sang Komandan acap kali melihat sekilas ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan ke tali kekang, tapi ia tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk menunggangi kuda betina itu.

Matanya sangat tidak fokus, terdapat jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipinya. Tidak ada keraguan dari pernyataan kalau bocah itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan diadakannya misi luar dinding yang ditujukan untuknya. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri; ini adalah sesuatu yang Irvin, Hanji bahkan Rivaille pernah coba untuk tanamkan dalam dirinya.

Hidup dan mati, tidak berada di tangan siapapun. Ia adalah takdir. Bukannya Eren menyalahkan takdir, karena meskipun ia memiliki dua kekuatan, seringkali dirinya tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghentikan penderitaan yang menghadang.

Irvin percaya kalau Rivaille akhirnya bisa menanamkan pemahaman ini pada Eren. Tapi sekarang Rivaille telah pergi dan tidak ada yang bisa untuk menggantikan tempatnya dan menyelesaikan pelajaran bagi Eren.

Maka sekarang Irvin akan memokuskan diri untuk memulihkan kesehatan mental Sang _Titan-Shifter. _Dia tidak bisa berharap banyak kalau bocah itu akan cepat bangkit dari kedukaannya. Dia—seperti yang lain—mengerti kalau paling tidak membutuhkan waktu tahunan agar bocah itu bisa melupakan kedukaannya.

Apalagi, emosi Eren berbeda dari remaja pada umumnya. Ia pasti akan mengingat setiap tragedi yang dialaminya. Dan dengan itu, akan semakin banyak kemungkinan kalau kesedihan yang Eren rasakan akibat kehilangan pemimpinnya akan sulit untuk dilupakan. Dan rasa sedih bukanlah sesuatu yang prajurit butuhkan.

Umat manusia membutuhkan pejuang yang kuat dan sehat, baik fisik maupun mental, begitu pun emosionalnya. Itu adalah pemahaman yang Rivaille tanamkan, terlebih dengan profesinya. Tapi, pertanyaannya sekarang: siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Rivaille?

"Tidak seorang pun." Kata Hanji, dengan gelengan kesedihan. Ia masih berdiri di sana dan menyilangkan tangan. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan jaket seragamnya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku menyarankan agar Eren Jeager diberikan istirahat supaya bisa menghilangkan perasaan sedih. Karena bagaimanapun, kesedihan yang ditimbulkan akibat ditinggal mati adalah yang paling berat.

Irvin mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengerti permintaannya. Setelah membiarkan beberapa saat pikirannya dipenuhi bocah itu, Irvin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil perkamen dari laci meja. "Kau benar; aku setuju. Tolong beri tahu aku nama-nama dari pasukan yang traumanya paling parah ... mungkin saja perhitunganku tidak sama denganmu."

Maka, perkamen itu dikirim ke prajurit yang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Eren Jeager menjadi orang paling pertama yang menerima surat perintah itu.

"Pulanglah jika kau sudah sembuh," perintah Irvin. "Jika menurutku mentalmu belum siap untuk mengikuti misi luar dinding selanjutnya, aku akan memperpanjang waktu istirahatmu. Apakah perkataanku jelas?"

"Ya, _Sir._" Itu adalah suara ternanar yang pernah Irvin dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

Dengan menghela napas berat, Irvin berkata lagi—sebelum Eren memutar badan dan pergi, "kepergiannya berat bagi semua orang, Eren. Bukan hanya Scouting Legion, tapi juga umat manusia. Kau tahu betapa berharganya dia."

Mata Eren menatap Irvin dengan pandangan putus asa. Saat Irvin menatap matanya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki pandangan seperti itu. Terlebih topik ini terasa tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Dalam kesedihan, remaja itu merindukan senyuman Irvin. Kepalanya terangkat saat komandannya berbicara lagi. "Aku senang Rivaille memiliki seseorang yang berduka terhadapnya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia memberitahuku kalau ia membenci kematian yang membuat air mata menetes. Maka ia memberitahuku kalau ia lebih suka tidak ada tangisan ketika kematian menjemputnya.

"Kau tahu ... bahkan Rivaille sudah memikirkan kematiannya. Ia tahu kalau itu akan datang. Ia bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa terluka pun merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Aku tahu ia akan menyangkal kalau ia senang jika tahu ada orang yang merindukannya sebagai seorang pria, bukan hanya aset.

Irvin berhenti berbicara saat dirinya menyadari cukup banyak air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi Eren. "Eren ..." Irvin menyentuhkan jari persis di bawah matanya—gerakan sederhana agar Eren menghapus air matanya. Eren melakukannya, dan ia menarik tangannya menjauh saat ia menyadari kalau air matanya tak berhenti menetes.

Awalnya ia terlihat kebingungan, tapi keletihan segera menyambangi wajahnya. Dan Irvin melihat bahu Eren merosot sebelum terisak pelan.

"Kau lihat?" Eren mulai berbicara, walaupun suaranya terdengar kecil karena tak terdengar berhari-hari. "Bahkan aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan sederhananya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengikuti setiap perintah yang ia berikan kepadaku? Kenapa?"

Irvin membeku saat ia melihat Eren menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya keluar semakin banyak. Wajahnya berubah merah dan isakan segera keluar dari bibirnya. "Maafkan aku," ia mengulanginya terus-menerus bagai sebuah mantra. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Tapi air mata ini terus keluar."

Irvin segera bangkit dan menarik Sang Bocah ke pelukannya. Tindakannya mengagetkan Eren, bahkan Sang Komandan kaget dengan tindakannya sendiri. Ia pernah berada di posisi ini dan sekarang ia menyemangati remaja yang tahu benar kalau hidup mereka tidaklah pasti jika bergabung dengan Scouting Legion?

Ia tidak mengerti, tapi beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa kalau ia harus menenangkan bocah ini seperti ia menenangkan Rivaille beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dua sahabat dekatnya terbunuh—dan ia terlihat seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Tetap kuat, Eren," bisik Irvin saat ia memeluk bocah itu dan membiarkan bocah itu membasahi baju seragamnya. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengikuti satu perintah ini dengan sepenuh hati."

.

.

Pada akhirnya Irvin menerima laporan kalau Eren telah berkembang cukup baik—seperti yang disaksikan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi sejauh yang ia lihat, bocah itu tidak bertambah baik secara signifikan. Di saat Irvin berharap kalau waktu sebulan bisa membantu Eren menenangkan diri, sebulan berubah menjadi tiga bulan.

Saat gulungan laporan ke empat Eren menggemuk dengan kumpulan catatannya, terlihat kalau kegiatan mengunjungi makam Rivaille dijadikannya kebiasaan. Setiap hari pada pukul 6 sore Eren akan meninggalkan ruangannya, menyelesaikkan makan malam, dan berjalan sendirian ke pemakaman kota yang dikhususkan bagi tentara Scouting Legion.

Rivaille Ackerman, meskipun dikenal sebagai pejuang terkuat umat manusia sepanjang sejarah, ia dimakamkan tanpa keistimewaan. Di kanan dan kirinya adalah nisan para pejuang yang gugur, nama mereka dan tanggal kematian serta kelahiran terukir di sana—meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Rivaille.

Dimakamkan bersama prajurit biasa, merupakan hal yang Rivaille inginkan. Maka pangkat dan statusnya sama seperti prajurit yang juga mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Eren tersenyum ke arah pusara milik pemimpinnya, dan meskipun ia menyangkal andai kata ia bangkit dari kubur—dan boleh jadi jangan—Eren tahu kalau Rivaille lumayan menikmati beristirahat di samping pasukannya. Tanpa peduli apa prestasi mereka. Satu hal yang mereka pahami adalah mereka semua telah memberikan segala hal yang mereka miliki agar mimpi Scouting Legion tercapai.

Dan sekarang Rivaille telah bergabung dengan mereka dalam tidur yang tak akan ada akhirnya dan dalam cita-cita yang belum menjadi kenyataan.

Tangan Eren mengelus bagian atas nisan batu yang terasa dingin itu. Terdapat sebuah kilatan di matanya.

Mimpi Rivaille, mimpi Scouting Legion, mimpinya; apakah bisa mereka capai? Kapankah ia bisa menjadikan mimpi itu menjadi realita?

Dirinya sangat lemah dan itu membuatnya muak. Muak setiap kali memikirkan kalau kaptennya mati sia-sia hanya untuk menolong calon prajurit sepertinya. Ia menerima dirinya begitu saja sementara yang lain terkesima dengan kekuatannya—yang bahkan belum mencapai apapun!

Apa gebrakan yang telah Eren lakukan? Apa? Tidak ada—hanya sakit hati yang datang dari perasaannya yang belum bisa merelakan kematian ibunya.

Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Sekarang ia di sini, menangis seperti bayi yang menyusu dari susu ibunya yang telah mati.

—Menyedihkan, ia adalah seorang yang menyedihkan.

Bahkan dirinya bukanlah manusia. Bahkan dirinya tidak yakin siapa ia yang sebenarnya. Derajatnya jauh bila dibandingkan manusia, jauh di bawah mereka. Seorang raksasa, Raksasa Sialan yang tak memiliki hati, tanpa jiwa, dan pikiran.

Jika ia tidak bisa memaksakan hidupnya yang tak berguna untuk memerjuangkan satu tujuan, lalu untuk apa ia masih bernapas? Apa ia pantas untuk berbagi tanah, udara, makanan, air dan setiap waktu bersama dengan yang lain saat ia—tanpa keraguan, tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

Rivaille pernah berkata, "kau tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit saat berada dalam bahaya?" Eren membodohi dirinya sendiri, bukan? Rasa sakit akan datang pada saatnya, dan semua itu tergantung dengan bagaimana ia menanggapinya.

Dan Rivaille adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menanggapi sesuatu. Eren berharap kalau ia bisa meminta Rivaille mengajarinya cara untuk melakukannya, tapi ... sepertinya ia sudah terlambat.

Eren menyayangi semua temannya dan bahkan saat beberapa di antara mereka ada yang gugur, ia mencoba untuk mencari kekuatan untuk maju dan membalaskan dendam mereka. Tapi sekarang Rivaille telah pergi, Eren merasakan kalau ia menjadi begitu lemah dan mudah pecah. Ia bagai sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca dan kemudian pecah begitu saja. Apakah ia sudah sedekat itu dengan Rivaille?

Semoga saja perasaan itu muncul karena Rivaille menerima dirinya tanpa keragu-raguan, atau semoga karena dengan kesediaan Rivaille untuk melatih Eren agar menjadi pejuang tangguh—karena ia mampu, bukan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan spesialnya.

"Aku berharap kau masih di sini, _Heichou_," kata Eren dengan senyuman sedih. Ia mengendurkan kepalan tangannya agar bisa menyusuri lekukan yang membentuk tanggal dan nama kaptennya di kepala nisan. "Aku masih harus belajar banyak darimu ... tapi aku mengira kau akan hidup kembali hanya untuk memukulku, bukan?"

Eren merasakan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya dan ia langusng menggosoknya agar berhenti keluar. "Sial!" menarik napas yang terasa bergetar, Eren sekali lagi menatap batu nisan yang sekarang tertutupi kegelapan malam. Eren mengerjapkan matanya yang memerah dan duduk di sana sampai malam semakin larut, seperti yang ia suka lakukan. Dan kali ini pun ia ingin agar dirinya tidur.

"_Sir, Sir ... _anda baik-baik saja,_ Sir_?"

Eren pasti akan terbangun oleh sentuhan lembut di bahunya dari petugas jaga yang baru datang untuk patroli pagi. Ia terlihat prihatin dan saat Eren menegakkan badannya, untuk sesaat ia lupa di mana ia berada. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat ia sudah mengingat dan tiba-tiba rasa malu datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku rasa aku melewatkan jam malam," kata Eren, kemudian ia bangkit dengan kaki yang terasa keram dan melemparkan sebuah bungkukkan permintaan maaf sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari pemakaman tapi ia berjalan dengan lambat sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di rumah. Empat bulan terakhir terasa sangat tidak nyata dan seperti mimpi. Maka, setiap Eren membuka matanya, ia berharap kalau itu memang mimpi. Tapi hidup itu kejam. Selalu dan selamanya.

Ia benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna. Sementara teman seperjuangannya pergi keluar dinding dan menghadapi bahaya—bagai menuju ke pintu kematian, Eren tetap di dalam dinding untuk berbulan-bulan. Kenapa dirinya tidak kunjung membaik? Kenapa keadaan emosionalnya tidak berubah? Dan yang paling penting ... kenapa hatinya terasa remuk?

Ia merasa kalau ada bagian dari dirinya yang menghilang dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Jadi, ia mendapati dirinya sering memukul dinding, menendang tanah dan batu di jalanan. Ia sering memukul sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dirinya sempat mengira kalau itu terjadi karena rutinitasnya dalam mengunjungi pemakaman—ke makam orang itu. Maka, ia menghentikan kunjungannya dan tinggal di kamarnya. Tapi, jika ada sesuatu yang Eren yakini, itu adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Di malam saat ia berencana untuk melewati kunjungannya ke pemakaman, Eren bangun di pagi hari dengan petugas patroli yang mengguncangnya pelan dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ya, ia berakhir di pemakaman dan tertidur dengan menyandari batu nisan Rivaille. Pipinya terasa basah karena air mata yang keluar saat ia tertidur dan tangan kirinya tersandar di daerah perut.

Saat ia bangkit dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, ia merasakan keram di daerah perut. Ia melewatkan sarapannya. Maka ia menuju pasar dan memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu. Ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat lezat, ia baru sadar kalau sebagian besar uangnya tertinggal di rumah dan ia hanya bisa membeli sebuah apel berukuran rata-rata.

Ketika ia menggigit dan menelan apel itu, ia tersenyum dan merasakan rasa lapar pelan-pelan surut. Tapi setelah tiga gigitan ia merasakan kalau perutnya melilit. Dalam kekagetan Eren turun melompati kursinya, meletakkan apel saat ia merasakan desakan untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"

Eren memutar tubuhnya dan melihat kekhawatiran di wajah seorang gadis kecil. Ia memeluk baskom penuh bunga lili, tapi ekspresinya berubah dengan jelas saat melihat keadaan Eren. Saat ia berlari menjauh, Eren baru menyadari kalau sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya.

Membungkuk, ia meludahkan sesuatu ke telapak tangannya dan menemukan dirinya menatap darah miliknya. Cairan itu merayap keluar dari mulutnya perlahan-lahan dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tanpa memikirkan gadis kecil itu lagi, ia meletakkan tangan di mulut dan memutar balik menuju rumahnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya harus ke dokter secepat mungkin.

Hanya perlu memasuki sebuah gang sebelum tiba di rumah di mana dirinya tinggal, dan ia dikagetkan oleh pasukan Scouting Legion yang telah kembali. Hanji, salah satu orang terkemuka di Scouting Legion sedang berbicara ramah dengan seorang petugas patroli desa. Ketika ia menatap balik dan tersenyum ke arahnya, keinginannya untuk menyambut segera padam saat melihat Eren rubuh.

"EREN!" ia berteriak.

.

.

Yang selanjutnya Eren ingat adalah dirinya terbangun di salah satu kamar rumah sakit bersama Hanji, Mikasa dan Armin yang berdiri di sekitarnya dan terlihat khawatir.

"Eren!" Air mata Mikasa keluar saat ia mengambil tangan Eren dan menggenggamnya dengan tangannya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan ingin berkata, "tidak," tapi sesuatu terasa menyerang mulutnya. Seperti sebuah silinder dan saat ia menatap Hanji, perempuan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Maaf, Eren. Pendarahanmu tak mau berhenti dan kami mencoba untuk mencari apa yang menyebabkannya."

"Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini? Bagaimana dengan makanan, apakah kau memakan sesuatu yang diberi racun?" tanya Mikasa, merentetinya dengan pertanyaan serius yang harus segera dijawab.

Eren tidak ingin memberi tahu mereka tentang pemakaman, tapi saat Mikasa bertanya tentang makanan, ia kembali mengingat apel itu. Apakah itu dimasukan racun? Dia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan.

Ketika ia kembali memikirkannya, ia mengingat ada orang lain yang makan dari wadah apel yang ia beli, maka tidak mungkin itu. Tapi ia belum mengatakannya, berterima kasihlah kepada tabung yang mencegah darah agar berhenti keluar.

"Apa ini buruk?" Tanya Armin, menghadap Hanji yang sedang menepuk monitor reyot yang memompa darah keluar. "Kehilangan darah sebanyak itu tidak bagus."

"Memang, tapi sepertinya Eren sebuah pengecualian," kata Hanji dengan sebuah hela napas sebelum ia menghampirinya dan menepuk dadanya. "Di sini tempat di mana jantung Raksasa Kecilmu tetap membuat darah agar terus berfungsi."

"Dan jika itu tidak bisa?" Tanya Armin. "Jika kemampuan raksasanya tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Maka ia akan mati," Hanji berkata dengan datar tapi cukup serius. Perkataannya berkerja dengan baik agar dua remaja itu tetap mengkhawatirkan teman mereka, tapi pemisalan kematian Eren adalah hal terakhir yang akan terjadi ketika Hanji sudah turun tangan untuk menanganinya. Dan ia di sana untuk menemukan penyebab kesehatan Eren tiba-tiba menurun.

Ketika Eren mendengar berita tentang dirinya, Hanji memastikan kedua temanya berada di luar ruangan dan ia duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, tentu saja ia harus memulai dengan obrolan asal untuk membangun momentum dan keteguhan hati untuk memberitahunya.

"Sekarang hari yang cerah, Eren. Kau tahu, karena kau berjalan-jalan," mulai Hanji dengan senyuman di wajah _tan-_nya.

Eren terlihat bingung dengan obrolan ringannya sebelum ia melihat kilatan cahaya di kaca matanya. Eren tahu gerak-geriknya yang seperti ini, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi senyuman dan gerakan yang ditujukan menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, omong-omong, senang melihatmu tidak pendarahan terlalu banyak," serunya, menunjuk tabung di mulut Eren yang sekarang jauh mengecil, meskipun Eren bisa melihat bajunya yang memerah di beberapa bagian. Menunjukkan kalau tabung itu tidak menghisap cairan yang merembes.

"Apa kau—" Eren membersihkan tenggorokkannya dan menjilat bibirnya untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tabung sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menundanya, Hanji-_san_?"

"Senang rasanya melihatmu tidak berada dalam posisi sekarat. Untung ada kemampuanmu yang bisa memproduksi ulang darah dengan cepat untuk menggantikan yang menghilang. Haha."

"Hanji-_san_!" Bentak Eren; memotong percakapan ramah-tamah dengan perempuan itu. "Anda datang ke sini untuk memberitahuku apa yang salah denganku, bukan? Apa yang salah?"

Hanji menjadi diam dan menyandar. Cahaya suram dari lilin di samping ranjang Eren cukup terang untuk menerang ruangan dan itu menciptakan sinar kengerian di lensa kaca mata Hanji, tapi meskipun begitu, Eren bisa melihat melewati kacamata itu dan menyadari kalau Hanji terlihat sedang berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya sebelum menggosokkan buku jari ke bibirnya.

"Aku belum memberi tahu Irvin ... dan aku menebak-nebak apakah aku akan memberitahunya," ia berkata.

"Ap—kenapa?" tanya Eren sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa kabur, Eren!" kata Hanji, tiba-tiba tangannya menggrebak kasurnya dan mengagetkan remaja itu. "Sekarang, malam ini! Aku akan membuat perintah palsu sementara kau lari!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Eren bertanya, kemarahannya membesar saat dirinya melihat bagaimana Hanji berkeliling ruangan. "Beri tahu aku apa yang salah, sekarang!"

"Oh, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Eren. Aku menolak!" Hanji berteriak, tiba-tiba ia melemparkan dirinya ke remaja itu dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh bagian atas Eren untuk membatasi gerakannya.

"Lepaskan!" tuntut Eren saat ia menggeserkan perempuan itu darinya. "Jika anda tidak memberitahuku, lalu untuk apa anda berkunjung?"

"Tenang, tenang, Eren," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan agar Eren tenang, seperti Eren yang _gila_. "Para dokter berpikiran itu adalah sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku pikir aku tahu apa itu."

"Itu?" semua kebingungan di pikiran Eren semakin menggunung dan itu tidak membuatnya iba. Menyebabkan frustasi, dan frustasi itu membangun prasangka kemarahan.

Hanji sekali lagi mendekatkan dirinya ke Eren, tapi kali ini ia meletakkan tangan kananya di perut Eren, cukup dekat dengan pinggangnya, sebenarnya.

"Apa yang anda—"

"Hush," Hanji membuatnya diam dengan mengangkat jari, tetap menekan tangannya ke perut Eren, dan menurunkannya perlahan. "Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Eren membekukan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk merasakan apa yang diharapkan oleh Hanji. Saat ia merasakannya, ia terbatuk dan darah keluar lagi. Kali ini, membasahi semua bagian selimut yang berwarna putih. Saat hal ini terjadi, Hanji menggerakkan dirinya dan mulai menepuk punggungnya agar Eren bisa bernapas lebih baik.

"Itu, itu," katanya. "Hidup itu kejam, aku tahu, tapi lebih kejam bagi seorang _Titan-shifter._"

"Apa ... itu?" Eren bertanya, matanya membelalak dan pupilnya membesar saat ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut untuk merasakannya lagi. Dan kurang dari semenit kemudian ia bisa merasakaan gerakan memutar kecil tepat di bawah tangannya jika ia menekannya cukup keras di tempat tertentu.

"Beri tahu aku, Eren." Ia melakukannya lagi, melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar bahu Eren dan menariknya mendekat seperti hendak menertawakan sesuatu. "Apa kau masih perawan[1]?"

Eren baru ingin mendorongnya jauh dari dirinya dan membiarkan amarah mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sangat merah hingga ke telinga lalu turun ke lehernya.

"A-a-apa?! Untuk apa anda tahu?!" Eren berharap agar sekarang ia bisa menyusutkan diri dan menghilang. Tidak ada yang pernah bertanya itu kepadanya sebelum ini, yah ... mungkin karena ia BARU 15.

"Apa kau pernah tidur dengan seorang perempuan? Atau dengan seorang laki-laki?"

"P-pri—APA?!" Eren menggebrak kasur dengan tinjunya dan tidak mengacuhkan cipratan darah yang keluar dari tabung dan turun ke dagunya.

"Jangan lagi, Hanji-_san. _Berhenti bermain. Beritahu aku, apa yang salah?"

"Yah ... masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan 'salah' sebenarnya," Hanji berkomat-kamit dengan anggukan penuh saat tangan berada di dagunya.

"BERITAHU AKU!" Eren tidak peduli jika ada suster di luar yang mendengarnya. Ia sudah sangat jengkel dan ia tahu kalau Hanji tidak akan membuang waktu untuk membuat emosinya naik—terlebih dengan kejengkelan.

Wajah Hanji berubah serius sebelum ia membocorkan informasinya.

"Kau akan segera memiliki Titan Kecil."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

What's Left © Daughter Of The Revolution

.

.

.

[1] Eta bilang Eren masih perawan atau tidak karena dia yang hamil. Berarti dia yang dima—#dibekeb Ami.

_Tetot's Area:_

Huahahahaha...! Dan Eta dengan teganya memotong di sana. #Seperti akan ada yang penasaran aja.

Akhirnya! Saduran ke dua Eta selesai... terima kasih buat Daughter Of The Revolution yang dengan baik hati membiarkan penulis belel ini untuk menyadur ceritanya yang luaaaaar biasa...! dan ini juga _fic _terpanjang Eta, lho! #gak ada yang peduli. Apalagi ini Mpreg! Yeah! MPREG!

Sebenernya _fic _aslinya itu _oneshot_, tapi, berdasarkan beberapa pertimbangan #halah# maka akan dipecah menjadi beberapa _chapter_. "Biar pada penasaran," kalau kata Ami.

Dan maaf kalau ada _miss typo_, karena Eta gak sempat mem-_beta _

Dan nama Levi Rivaille di _fic _aslinya Eta ganti menjadi Rivaille Ackerman. Karena Eta lebih suka nama itu #gak penting. Lagipula juga marga Ackerman-nya udah pasti, kan? Setahu Eta juga, sih...

Trus, Erwin jadi Irvin. Survey Corps menjadi Scouting Legion... maaf kalau sekiranya ada yang salah, dan Eta harap ada yang rela untuk membenarkan.

Terimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kasih banyak buat para pembaca yang mau membaca saduran yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini jika dibandingkan dengan cerita aslinya. Dan bersediakah untuk me -_review_? Dan Eta usahakan untuk _update _paling lama dua minggu. Itu juga kalau ada yang nunggu, jadiiiiii...

_Mind to Review?_

_._

_._

Bogor, Jumat, 25 April 2014, 22.03.


	2. Chapter 2

**_What's Left._**

_._

_._

_._

_Once again bread is forced inside Eren's mouth and then Mikasa says, "you need to take care of what's left. That is your most important mission right now, Eren." Eren closes his eyes and cries, knowing she was right. And so, with his left hand placed over his belly, he eats the food given to him. Canon. MPREG. RiRen. Rivaille/Eren._

_._

Sekali lagi roti dipaksakan masuk ke mulut Eren dan Mikasa berkata, "kau harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal, Eren. Itu yang terpenting." Eren menutup matanya dan menangis, paham kalau ia benar. Maka dengan tangan kiri di perut, Eren memakan makanannya.

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 2_**

_._

_._

_._

Tentu saja bocah laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun tidak akan mengerti kata-kata itu. Pikiran Eren menjadi kosong bahkan ketika ia mengetahui informasi yang ia tunggu-tunggu keluar dari mulut Sang Ilmuwan.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan itu menutupi pertanyaan sebenarnya yang berbunyi, "jelaskan," dan tentu saja Hanji mengetahuinya.

"Kau," Hanji memulai dan kali ini memutuskan untuk menambahkan sinyal tangan yang terlihat menggelikan, "akan ... memiliki ... seorang bayi." Di kata 'bayi' Hanji melipat tanganya di atas yang lain dan membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menimang bayi tak kasat mata di pelukannya.

"Aku seorang laki-laki," adalah cara mengelak yang Eren bisa utarakan meskipun ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin menuruni wajahnya setelah menyadari apa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu itu," Hanji berkata dengan anggukan. "Tapi kau juga seorang _Titan-shifter. _Maka jenis kelamin bukanlah alasan, aku kira." Ia terlarut dalam pikirannya sementara waktu sebelum ia melihat mata Eren mati dan mengatakan, "para dokter percaya itu seperti sebuah tumor yang hidup, tapi setelah merasakannya aku tahu kalau asumsiku itu benar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi, tapi aku memiliki banya hipotesis."

"A-a-apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Eren, menelan ludah dengan sulit dan meringis saat merasakan tabung yang terasa agak kasar itu masih berada di mulutnya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh," kata Hanji. "Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjelaskan bagaimana itu bisa berada di sana ... atau bagaimana itu akan datang ke dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Eren sekali lagi menelan dengan sulit.

"Yah, bagaimana itu akan keluar?" Tanya Hanji sebelum ia menaikkan tangannya seperti mencakar langit-langit. "Mungkin seperti ini? Tepat keluar dari perutmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja karena kau akan segera sembuh. Sepertinya membutuhkan kekuatan penyembuhanmu."

"Berhenti, berhenti, BERHENTI!" teriak Eren dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya, menarik keluar tabung dari mulutnya dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan.

"Oh, sepertinya akan memilih nasihatku untuk kabur, aku rasa. Silahkan. Aku akan memberikan alasan bagus untuk bos," Hanji berkata dengan rasa hormat.

"Tidak ada dari ini semua yang masuk akal!" Teriak Eren, meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya lagi dan merasa sangat—terasingkan. Pertama, tubuhnya akan ia bawa jalan-jalan keluar saat tengah malam tanpa tahu tujuan dan sekarang ia akan memiliki seorang ... seorang ... anak _Titan_? Tidak, ini semua TIDAK MUNGKIN terjadi. Tidak kepadanya, tidak saat ia setidakstabil sekarang.

"Memang tidak," Hanji menjawab dengan sederhana. "Kau kasus pertama—atau pertama 'yang ditercatat', susah untuk dikatakan."

"Aku tahu ... aku tahu apa ini!" Eren berkata sembari menunjuk Hanji dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Anda—anda hanya bercanda seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ini tentang apa, Hanji-_san _?"

"Aku takut kalau ini yang benar-benar terjadi," Hanji berkata dengan hembusan napas. "Maafkan aku, tapi jika kau ingin lebih banyak jawaban, aku senang jika kau tenang dan membiarkan aku melakukan tes."

"Apa anda ingin mengeluarkannya?" Eren bertanya. "Bagaimana jika ini seperti raksasa lainnya? Bagaimana jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sampai itu lahir, aku kira," kata Hanji. "Itu ... jika itu sepenuhnya raksasa."

"Apa maksudmu?" Eren benar-benar bisa merasakan keringat muncul di dahinya dan mengalir turun menuju pipi dan jatuh bebas dari dagunya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin pingsan.

"Jika reproduksi raksasa adalah aseksual, bagaimana mereka bisa dan bagaimana cara menjelaskan kenapa mereka sangat banyak. Yah, jika begitu maka mereka bukan apapun kecuali mesin pemakan manusia, bukan?

Atau kemungkinan mereka tidak bereproduksi secara aseksual, hanya saja mereka sangat banyak ... tapi jika kita memilikimu sebagai _Titan-shifter _untuk dihitung sebagai variabel, jujur saja aku tidak pernah berpikir adanya 'anak _Titan_' sampai para dokter menemukan 'pertumbuhan' yang mereka ragukan ketika memeriksamu sementara kau tertidur."

"Sementara aku tertidur? Apa yang telah anda lakukan selama aku tertidur?!" Tuntut Eren, mendadak kehilangan rasa hormat.

"Hal ... lainnya ... tapi anastesi membuatmu melupakan semuanya," Hanji sembari tertawa kecil dan menggoyangkan tangannya—seperti terdapat dosa lainnya dan mencoba untuk menyelipkannya di bawah karpet dan melupakannya.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditertawai, Hanji-_san_!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi inilah caranya agar aku bisa menanggulanginya. Mungkin kau harus memberikan itu sebuah kesempatan," ulang Hanji saat ia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menyenderkan diri.

"Tidak ... hentikan ini ... ini tidak ... ini sama sekali tidak lucu," Eren merasakan kakinya perlahan-lahan menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh dan kemudian ia menemukan dirinya mendudukkan diri di lantai dingin di kamarnya.

"Tidak ... ini sebuah mimpi. Aku tidak mungkin ... aku tidak mungkin ... memiliki ... seorang ...," Eren menempatkan tangan di atas abdomennya dan merasakan itu lagi—putaran di dalam perutnya dan itu tidak disebabkan oleh rasa lapar atau rasa mulas. Gerakannya jauh berbeda—bagai \ sesuatu yang bukan bagian dari tubuhnya bergerak di dalam dirinya. Itu sulit untuk dijelaskan tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

Tapi itu apa? Seorang anak _titan_? Apa itu akan memakannya dari dalam? Atau itu akan menjadi sepertinya, seorang _Titan-shifter_? Bagaimana itu bisa berada di sana dan kenapa bisa? Eren ingin tahu segalanya tapi ia takut; takut tidak akan bisa untuk mengatasinya jika jawabannya kurang masuk akal.

"Hanji-_san ..._"

"Hm?" Hanji menatap Eren dan menyadari jarak di dalam matanya yang berwarna hijau; ia berada jauh di dalam pikirannya.

"Jika aku membiarkan anda membuat percobaan terhadapku, apakah anda bisa memberitahuku darimana itu bisa datang?" Eren menatap Hanji, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban pasti, tapi wanita itu hanya menghela napas dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi jika kau membiarkanku menjalankan tes, aku yakin bisa memberimu jawaban atas mayoritas pertanyaanmu. Mungkin aku tidak menemukan apapun tapi aku akan mendekatinya," jamin Hanji.

"Baiklah," kata Eren sembari mengangguk. "Kapan anda ingin memulainya?"

"Secepat mungkin," kata Hanji dengan senyuman. "Tapi aku harus bertanya ... kapan kau ingin aku memberitahu yang lain? Aku bisa hanya memberitahu Irvin jika itu yang kau inginkan. Dia perlu tahu agar bisa memimpin semua percobaan, tapi aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu tahu."

"Tidak, anda bisa memberi tahu mereka. Itu tidak seperti sebuah aib yang perlu ditutupi dari mereka," Eren berkata. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan terlalu kesepian di kebingunganku."

"Baiklah," Hanji menepukkan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju pintu. "Yah, kau harus tidur sekarang dan memikirkan segalanya. Aku harus menyiapkan apa yang aku yakin akan dibutuhkan."

"Apa akan sakit?"

"Hm?" Hanji memutar balik tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Eren dan menyadari kalau bocah itu masih mengelus perutnya, merasakan gerakan di bawah telapak tangan. "Kau atau bayinya?"

Eren menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Apa yang dirinya maksud saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu? Apa ia ikut prihatin untuk 'anak' ini? Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi jika itu berarti ia membahayakannya, maka...

"Tidak, seharusnya tidak sakit, tidak satu pun di antara kalian," Hanji berkata dengan senyuman kecil sebelum memberikannya ucapan selamat malam kemudian pergi.

Seorang bayi ... pemikiran itu masih belum masuk oleh akal Eren. Ia duduk di lantai, bersandar ke dinding. Hanji pasti membuat kesalahan. Para dokter lah yang benar; itu bukanlah sesuatu—hanya sebuah tumor. Karena tidak ada alasan kalau raksasa bereproduksi, apalagi secara aseksual!

Tapi pemikirannya tak kunjung berakhir, terlebih saat ia merebahkan diri di kasur pasien keesokan harinya dengan Hanji dan papan jalan. Tempat di mana ia tanpa ragu menuliskan anomalinya.

"Empat bulan," ia berkata sembari memandangi di secarik kertas yang ia sambungkan titik-titiknya.

"Empat bulan?" Eren membisikkan pertanyaan, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang wanita itu lakukan.

"Bayi _titan _itu empat bulan," katanya, memandangnya sekilas sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Keringat dingin itu muncul lagi. Ia menelan dengan sulit, mengurus tabung di mulutnya, tapi ketidakyakinannya terhadap kemampuan Sang Ilmuwan Raksasa dalam melakukan percobaan, tiba-tiba muncul.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Eren. Kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah wajah buruk yang ... tergambar. "Apa itu?"

"Itu bayimu," Hanji berkata dan Eren bisa mendengar pekikan dalam pikiran Sang Pecinta Raksasa. "Kau lihat kalau ini adalah mesin purwa-rupa. Itu telah dikembangan secara ilmiah dan medis dan aku bisa dengan bangga mengakui kalau itu—bisa dipercaya." Dengan itu, ia menonjok bongkahan besar mesin—yang terlihat seperti dibangun oleh anak berusia dua tahun.

"Awalnya ini digunakan oleh dokter untuk menemukan tumor di tubuh pasien dan menentukan ukuran dan posisinya dalam tubuh. Tapi setelah kesuksesan besar itu, para bidan ingin untuk mencobanya ke para ibu. Pertama kali mereka menggunakan mesin ini, mereka langsung menyukainya. Maka, mulai saat itu digunakan bagi para ibu hamil untuk mengetahui ukuran anak mereka."

Hanji menyodorkan kertas di genggamannya, kemudian menatap Eren lagi dan menunjuk ke arah kertas yang terdapat gambar di beberapa daerah. "Kau lihat? Titik-titik itu adalah patokannya dan kau lihat—" jemarinya menyusuri garis yang ia sambungkan. "—saat kau menyambung titiknya, kau akan melihat gambar yang lebih jelas."

Eren mengambil gambar itu dari tangan Hanji dan melihatnya. Begitu menatap Hanji, pandangannya penuh dengan keraguan, maka ia bertanya, "anda yakin itu bukan tumor?"

"Tentu saja bukan," yakin Hanji dengan tawa kecil sebelum sekali lagi menunjuk garis di kertas itu. "Lihat, yang di kanan itu tangan dan itu kaki, dan ini—" ia menunjuk ke sesuatu yang terlihat bulat, Eren menyeletuk, "tumor". "Itu kepalanya."

Eren masih menatapnya dengan ragu, sehingga Hanji mengerutkan kening. Saat ia menekan mulut menggunakan kepalan tangannya, ia berkata, "yah, mesin itu memang tidak sempurna, Eren. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu jenis kelaminnya—jika karena itulah kau marah."

"Tidak, anda tahu kalau itu bukan masalah," kata Eren, meletakkan kertas itu di pangkuannya.

"Eren, apa ada yang terjadi kepadamu empat bulan yang lalu?" tanya Hanji, mengambil gambar itu dan menyelipkannya ke map yang akan dilaporkan ke Komandan Irvin.

"Yah—" Eren menyenderkan punggung ke bantal di belakangnya. "Aku kehilangan kaptenku ... segalanya berubah menjadi menyebalkan setelahnya."

Hanji mengangguk sebelum mengernyit, "kau yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan ... yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Jika ada, aku yakin kalau aku pasti mengingatnya." Yakin Eren sembari berkomat-kamit, menyilangkan lengan dan memandang ke kejauhan.

"Tapi kau sering melupakan hal yang paling penting," bisik Hanji kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang anda katakan?"

"Hm?" Hanji tidak mengira kalau Eren mendengar pemikirannya. Maka saat matanya kembali menatap Eren, ia dikagetkan dengan pemandangan air mata Eren yang tiba-tiba jatuh dengan cepat ke pipinya.

"Eren—" Hanji mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Eren yang terasa basah dan kaget kalau ternyata Eren sama terkejutnya.

"Ap—?" Eren menarik dirinya dan menyentuh pipinya. Ketika ia melihat kalau ada substansi basah yang melumuri ujung jemarinya, ia terlihat marah. "Kenapa?" nadanya naik dua oktaf. "Kenapa ini terus terjadi?!"

"Eren," redam Hanji, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Eren. "Mungkin si bayi yang menyebabkannya."

Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan sarat rasa frustasi dan kemarahan sebelum Hanji menepuk pahanya dengan gerakan menenangkan.

"Terkadang tubuh manusia bisa berubah-ubah," ia berkata.

Tapi perkataannya justru menyentak perasaan Eren yang sekarang semakin menarik diri. "Bahkan tubuhku bukanlah tubuh manusia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal menyebalkan ini terjadi kepadaku."

Hanji menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuh, memandangi langit-langit. Kemudian kembali memandangi si bocah.

"Rivaille mati karena tertubruk raksasa kemudian terlindas, tapi ia masih bisa—dengan kuatnya—bangkit dan menggerakkan tulangnya yang remuk untuk menyelamatkanmu ... Rivaille lah orang yang paling memiliki perasaan dibandingkan yang lainnya, dan, ya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana.

Heh, aku menyalahkannya karena kelakuannya selama ini. Dan aku mencoba untuk mengatakan kalau bukan hanya tubuh _titan-shifter_ yang aneh, manusia pun penuh dengan misteri, Eren."

Kemarahan dan frustasi yang Eren rasakan terhenti ketika nama kaptennya disebut. Hanji benar; Rivaille telah berjuang mati-matian. Seluruh pasukan Scouting Legion menjadi saksinya. Tapi Eren; mengeluh dan berkata kalau tubuh manusia itu sederhana dan mudah dikendalikan.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin anda ketahui, Hanji-_san_?" Eren berusaha untuk menekan perasaannya dan membiarkan Hanji melanjutkan percobaannya.

"Tidak," katanya sembari mengambil laporannya. "Tapi mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk menemui teman-temanmu. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka dan mereka sangat penasaran terhadapmu. Biarkan mereka menemuimu dan menyentuhmu agar mereka yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Eren mengangguk perlahan dan melihat Si Nona Zoe keluar. Ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Hanji untuk menemui mereka.

.

.

Mereka semua melihatnya dengan raut penasaran. Mikasa menariknya mendekat dan Armin menanyakan banyak pertanyaan—dan ia menjawab sebatas yang ia ketahui. Jean mengerling kemudian pergi setelah meminta maaf karena ia hanya bisa sebentar di sana.

"Apa kau merasakan sakit?" Bertolt bertanya.

"Tidak," Eren mengelus perutnya. "Aku pulih dengan cepat dan rasa sakit itu tidak terasa lagi."

"Bagaimana itu bisa di sana?" tanya Springer. "Yah, kau bukan perempuan bukan?"

"Sepertinya salah satu teori Hanji -_san _benar; ia berpikiran kalau mungkin raksasa bereproduksi secara aseksual. Ia mengatakan kalau mereka sedang berusaha mencari penjelasan bagaimana jumlah raksasa seperti tak ada habisnya. Dan mungkin kita akan segera tahu."

"Yah, itu satu-satunya alasan, bukan?" Christa bertanya ke Ymir melalui bahunya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Teori lainnya, ada seseorang yang menanamnya," Mikasa angkat bicara, matanya berkerut penuh ancaman.

"Apa? Bagaimana orang itu melakukannya?" tanya Armin.

"Sekarang segalanya mungkin," Mikasa berbicara dari balik syalnya.

"Tapi teori itu ada sisi buruknya," mulai Eren, menatap perutnya. "Jika anak ini hadir karena reproduksi raksasa secara keseluruhan, maka tidak ada keraguan kalau ia tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan sama sekali. Jika seperti apa yang Mikasa pikirkan, berarti kemungkinan ini akan menjadi _titan-shifter _lainnya, sepertiku."

"Tapi itu berarti orang yang melakukannya kepadamu masih berada di luar sana." Tambah Connie. "Keduanya menyeramkan."

Tentu saja ini menakutkan, terlebih jika hanya kau yang mengalaminya. Rasa takut itu semakin memburuk ketika bulan ke enam menjelang dan Eren mulai membengkak. Komandan Irvin sudah memberikan perintah untuk memindahkan Eren ke tempat yang keamanannya lebih terjaga dengan dokter pribadinya dan prajurit yang mengawasi.

Karena tempat mereka semakin berdekatan, bukan hal yang aneh jika Sang Komandan akan mengunjunginya paling tidak sekali setiap hari. Saat ia melakukannya, Eren akan terkesima tiap kali ia memandanginya yang mulai membengkak.

"Apa anda telah memberi tahu para atasan tentang ... kondisiku?" akhirnya Eren bertanya setelah merasa lelah karena pandangan Irvin.

Irvin mengangguk dan mengangkat matanya untuk bertatapan dengan Eren.

"Sudah," jawabnya. "Mereka ingin anak itu dibunuh setelah ia dilahirkan. Mereka ingin mengakhirinya secepat mungkin tapi aku meyakinkan mereka kalau ini akan menjadi kesempatan baik bagi manusia. Kita bisa melanjutkan penelitian untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang belum kita ketahui tentang raksasa."

Eren mengira kalau ia akan merasakan rasa simpati tentang bayinya; takdirnya sudah ditetapkan bahkan sebelum ia lahir, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya dan bayi ini menggunakan tubuhnya agar bisa lahir di dunia ini, dan itu tidak termaafkan.

Jika Eren bisa, ia akan memasukkan tangan ke dalam perutnya dan mencekiknya sebelum itu menjadi ancaman, tapi, demi manusia dan pengetahuan tentang raksasa, ia menahannya dan membiarkan Hanji melakukan percobaan.

Di tengah-tengah pemikirannya, Hanji masuk ke kamarnya dengan wadah penuh tabung dan gelas kimia. Ia duduk di ranjang Eren dan mengimpitnya.

"Percobaan lainnya, Hanji?" Irvin bertanya saat ia dan Eren melihat Si Ilmuwan mengambil sebuah tabung kimia panjang dan mereka segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Yep," katanya, senyum optimis itu masih berada di wajahnya. "Aku menemukan ide untuk mengetahui tentang identitas pria kecil itu."

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Eren. Tak peduli seberapa banyak tes baru yang dilakukan perempuan itu kepadanya, masih banyak kebingungan yang menyambangi pikirannya.

"Itu berarti aku akan melihat penataan gen mu dan membandingkannya dengan si bayi," katanya saat ia mengambil jarum injeksi, memasukkan jarum ke tabung kimia.

"Itu hal yang lumayan rumit untuk dilakukan, Hanji. Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Erwin, sekilas melihat kilatan menikmati di wajah Hanji saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Melambaikan jemari ke arahnya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kecuali aku mencoba," katanya sebelum mengangkat lengan Eren dan perlahan menggulung lengan baju pasiennya. Ia sudah sering dihadapkan dengan jarum yang menembus kulit, tabung alat suntik, dan segala macam hal lainnya ketika perempuan itu hendak mengambil darahnya.

Tapi ketika Hanji berbicara lagi, wajah Eren berubah suram.

"Lagipula, jika percobaan kali ini sukses dan menunjukkan galur gen mu dan gen bayi _titan_-mu ... kita mungkin mengetahui apakah kau itu manusia."

Jadi ... percobaan ini untuk mencari tahu apakah Eren seorang monster. Apa yang akan Eren lakukan jika informasi itu diberitahukan kepadanya? Apakah mereka akan memberitahunya kalau ia adalah suatu makhluk yang mengenakan kulit manusia?

Ia memercayai Irvin dan Hanji. Dan jika ada informasi penting, mereka akan memberitahunya ... bukan?

Menunggu justru menciptakan rasa paranoid di dirinya. Bahkan Eren menemukan dirinya sedang menatap tangan dan kulitnya—menghitung jari kaki dan tangan, kemudian menyentuh rambut.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bukanlah manusia? Jika benar, darimana ia berasal? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup dalam bentuk seperti inni? Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang—padahal mungkin saja ini bukanlah jantung miliknya?

Karena pemikiran ini lah yang membuat dirinya menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya. Ia merasakan kamarnya terlalu sempit sampai-sampai ia harus sesegera mungkin memakai jubah dan pergi ke luar; terkadang sebentar, tapi kebanyakan lama.

Eren lebih menyukai jalanan yang sepi, karena tidak ada yang akan mengganggu pemikirannya. Ia membiarkan perasaannya menuntun, tapi begitu ia sadar, ia mengeluarkan tawa penuh ironi.

Ia di sana, berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari pemakaman.

Eren memutuskan untuk kembali dan terus menyusuri jalan yang sama sewaktu ia pergi, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya menipis begitu ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Teriak Eren sembari berlari.

Kenapa Hanji dan pasukannya memutuskan untuk menggali kuburan Rivaille?

"Berhenti!" Tuntutnya. Ia mendorong beberapa orang hingga terjatuh agar bisa mencapai pusat kerumunan.

Hanji mendengarnya, maka ia bangkit dari posisi jongkok dan menghadapnya. "Oh, Eren, aku mengira kau tidak akan keluar hari ini ... itulah sebabnya aku memilih hari ini untuk melakukannya," di bagian terakhir suaranya mengecil seperti anak kecil yang disuruh untuk membuka rahasia.

"Bagaimana bisa anda melakukannya?!" Eren menuntut tahu. Ketika ia melihat wanita itu, ia menyadari ada tanah di seragamnya, sedangkan tangannya bersih. Tangan satunya menggenggam sesuatu yang dibalut kain.

Peti mati Rivaille Ackerman _Heichou _diletakkannya di atas tanah dan dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Eren sedang melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar sewaktu ia melihat ujung seragam yang keluar dari celah yang terbuka.

Seragam ... milik Rivaille, jasad Rivaille.

Otak Eren tiba-tiba membayangkan bagaimana penampilan kaptennya ... ia menebak-nebak apakah ia sudah membusuk; apakah kulitnya sudah mengelupas dari tulang ataukah semuanya sudah terurai, hanya meninggalkan tulang belulang?

Sulit rasanya membayangkan Rivaille berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, dan rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi bisa saja itu terjadi.

"Tolong kembalikan dia," Eren menundukkan kepala ketika merasakan rasa panas yang familiar merebak di matanya.

"Akan, Eren, setelah aku selesai," Hanji tersenyum ringan. Ia mengangkat tangan kemudian menggerakkannya. "Jangan khawatir; aku yakin tanganku sudah sangat bersih. Aku tidak ingin membuat ruhnya marah. Tuhan tahu betapa menyeramkannya dia". Sedetik setelah tawanya terdengar, Eren merasakan kemarahannya bangkit.

"Apa yang akan kalian tes dari _Heichou_?" ledakannya tidak terlihat mengagetkan wanita itu. Tapi ia tetap diam dan mendengarkan. "Tidak bisakah anda membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang? Bagaimana bisa anda tidak menghormati makamnya seperti ini?

Anda menjadi teman seperjuangannya begitu lama dan anda tidak memberikannya rasa hormat. Aku tidak perduli apakah tanganmu bersih; aku mengingat kaptenku dan aku tahu kalau ia sangat memerdulikan privasinya, dan sekarang anda merusaknya. Maka berhenti! Hentikan percobaan sialmu dan berhenti mengganggu Rivaille!"

Hanji masih memertahankan kediamannya sampai napas Eren teratur. Saat Si Bocah terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan sewaktu ia seperti hendak mengunyah kepalanya, Hanji berkata, "Eren ... aku melakukan ini karena aku percaya kalau Rivaille mungkin selamat."

Perkataan itu menonjok Eren sangat kuat—sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas. Di saat ia tidak bisa bernapas, maka ia tidak bisa bicara. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di sana sebelum menyusun kata-kata.

"Apa ... yang anda katakan?"

Hanji menghela napas dan tiba-tiba dirinya yang lama muncul kembali. "Haah, aku belum ingin memberitahumu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa". Kemudian ia menghadap bawahannya dan menggerakkan tangan seperti menyuruh pergi, "aku rasa cukup, kembalikan dia."

"Nona Zoe, anda yakin sudah cukup?" seorang pasukannya bertanya, tapi ia hanya mengulang gerakan tadi.

"Ya, ya," katanya sembari menghadap Eren dan menariknya. "Pastikan dengan rapi."

Eren tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Hanji menuntunnya duduk di sebuah kursi di luar pemakaman. Hanji adalah perempuan sabar, maka ia menunggu hampir setengah jam sampai Eren berkata lagi.

"Hanji-_san_ ... katakan lagi apa yang anda ucapkan tadi". Hanji menggaruk kepalanya lalu menghela napas sembari memukul pahanya, "aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku tidak ingin harapanmu naik lalu menghancurnya hanya karena sebuah asumsi salah."

Eren masih terlihat kaget, kemudian ia berkata pelan, "apa yang membuat anda berpikir seperti itu? Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan ketika—" kemudian itu datang lagi, air mata yang Hanji tahu akan terbit, "—ketika ia berbaring dan membusuk dalam peti brengsek itu?!" Eren menutup matanya kemudian menggosoknya kasar dengan telapak tangan.

"Sialan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri setiap kita membicarakan Rivaille? Aku bisa melalui ketika ibuku meninggal, tapi kenapa tidak padanya? Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"

"Eren, tenang; stres tidak baik untuk bayi," Hanji mengingatkan seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anak gadisnya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Sentak Eren sembari melompat turun dari kursi, kemudian menatap Si Wanita. "Berhenti bersandiwara seolah-olah anda perduli kepada ini! Ini seorang monster, seperti aku, bukan? Anda tidak pernah memberitahuku hasil dari percobaanmu. Apa yang anda temukan? Anda mendapati kalau aku bukan manusia, bukan? Iya, bukan? Iya, bukan?!"

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya," lanjut Hanji dengan gerak-gerik tenang. "Persetan jika belum! Aku sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu dan ketidak hormatanmu terhadapku—terutama terhadap Rivaille!"

"Seorang monster kejam meminta penghormatan dari manusia? Betapa lucunya," sindirnya, Si Bocah diam. Tak lama, Hanji berdiri dan terlihat ingin pergi. Sebelum meninggalkan prajurit yang membeku itu, ia menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata, "tunggu, Eren. Aku hampir menemukan semua jawabannya. Maka, sementara itu, jaga dirimu dan terutama Si Kecil ... untukku, seperti perjanjian."

Sang Senior membiarkan tangannya mengusap bahu Eren dengan lembut sebelum beranjak dengan senyuman lembut.

Apa yang Eren harapkan? Dia, dirinya sendiri yang menyatakan: ia bukanlah apa-apa, selain hanya sebuah monster. Dan Hanji benar, siapa dirinya sehingga meminta rasa hormat dari seorang manusia sementara dirinya sendiri berpikiran kalau dirinya bukanlah manusia?

Dan karena itu lah ia menjadi pendiam. Serta sukses membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Eren, apa yang Hanji katakan?" tekan Mikasa, tapi langsung terdiam karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Si Bocah. Mikasa menggigit bibirnya dan mengernyitkan mata. Ia menghadap Armin dan menggeram, "dia akan membayar apapun yang dilakukannya ke Eren."

"Tenang, Mikasa," pinta Armin. "Kita tidak tahu cerita keseluruhannya."

"Tidak penting," hardiknya. "Eren sedang berada di situasi sulit dan siapa pun yang menyebabkannya sangat tidak termaafkan."

"Aku mendengar tentang tes Hanji-_san_," Jean berbicara dari tempat di mana ia berdiri—menyender ke dinding dengan tangan bersidekap. "Katanya itu adalah tes untuk mengetahui apakah Eren manusia atau sesuatu seperti itu. Mungkin mereka menemukan kalau ia adalah monster seperti yang orang selalu katakan."

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Mikasa menyalak, langsung memberikan pelototan kebencian kepada Jean yang langsung terkesima.

"Yah, perkataan Jean masuk akal," Sasha angkat bicara. "Manusia lelaki tidak bisa hamil, berarti ada kemungkinan kalau Eren bukanlah manusia."

"Lalu kenapa ia bertarung untuk kita?" Mikasa menatap teman seangkatannya. "Jika dia tidak berhubungan dengan kita, kenapa mengorbankan nyawa dan tubuh untuk kita? Dia yang paling manusiawi di antara kita."

"Aku setuju," Armin mengangguk. "Mungkin aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Eren atau bagaimana 'bayi _titan_' ini berasal, tapi aku yakin semua akan terungkap."

Eren mengkhawatirkan ini. Ia khawatir tentang kesimpulan Hanji yang akan segera resmi. Ia khawatir kalau Hanji akan memanggilnya untuk memberitahunya kalau ia bukan lah manusia. Ia khawatir dengan eksistensi kewarasannya yang akan goyah ketika ia tersiksa.

Kemudian saatnya tiba—dalam waktu seminggu, Eren dipanggil ke ruangan Irvin. Tempat di mana Hanji dan komandannya menunggu.

Eren gelisah sepanjang waktu dan berharap ini selesai sesegera mungkin. Sekarang ia menyesal karena membiarkan Hanji memiliki akses penuh untuk melakukan percobaan pada tubuhnya.

Fakta dari tata rupa genetik itu mengungkapkan bahwa genetik bayinya cukup mirip dengan genetik manusia, tapi juga merujuk ke _titan_. Jadi kemungkinannya adalah anaknya bukan sebuah _titan shifter_. Hanya seorang manusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti _titan-shifter_—meski tak bisa berubah.

Ketika Hanji memberi tahu komandannya dan Eren, Eren semakin memucat bagai mayat. Irvin menatap Hanji dengan pandangan aneh sebelum mata birunya menatap Eren dengan penasaran.

"Itu ... itu tidak mungkin!" seru Eren, keringat dingin itu terasa lagi.

"Tata-rupa genetik yang aku ekstrak memang lumayan rusak, tapi aku berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan apa yang aku bisa selamatkan dan itu semua cocok dengan catatan milik bayi _titan_," Hanji memandang Eren lalu menghela napas.

"Eren kamu harus mengingat enam bulan yang lalu. Sesuatu terjadi dan hasilnya ada di dalam dirimu sekarang."

Eren menatap perutnya yang mulai terlihat menonjol beberapa waktu belakangan. Perlahan-lahan ia mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar menggunakan telapak tangan. Lalu ia menarik tangannya seperti habis digigir oleh ular.

"Tidak!" Katanya, menatap Hanji lalu Komandannya. "Anda pasti melakukan kesalahan. Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hanji. "Dari percobaan ini aku berhasil melacak siapa ayah anak itu dan catatan mereka sangat cocok. Ini tidak lagi sebuah asumsi. Kamu ingin jawaban, aku ingin jawaban. Sekarang jawabannya berada di hadapan kita dan kau masih tidak memercayaiku?"

"Apa ... apa ini yang anda maksud saat anda berkata kalau ia selamat?" Kemarahan meletup di dirinya dan dua orang dewasa itu bisa melihatnya. "Siapa orang idiot yang memikirkannya?!"

"Satu masalah terpecahkan, Eren." Irvin angkat bicara, ia melihat pria itu sudah kehilangan kendali dan memutuskan untuk ikut campur demi keselamatan kepala Hanji. "Sekarang kita memiliki misteri lainnya, Eren: enam bulan yang lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada!" sumpahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini!" Ia kembali memandang perutnya, dan kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergerak. Sensasi ini sudah tidak mengagetkan dirinya, tapi sekarang Eren merasa kalau itu seperti akan melompat keluar dari perutnya.

Irvin mengernyitkan mata sembari memikirkan sesuatu sebelum memandang Hanji. Ia menganggukkan kepala lalu menghela napas. "Hanji dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau kau mudah kehilangan ingatan karena trauma atau emosi lainnya. Apa itu penjalasannya?"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu!" Jerit Eren. Matanya memerah karena tekanan. Giginya menggeretak sampai-sampai mereka bisa mendengar kerusakan kepala gigi. "Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku kalau aku pasti mengingatnya!"

"Apa kau bisa mencobanya sekarang?" Hanji menujukan pandangannya ke Eren. "Coba dan pikirkan lagi dan jelaskan dengan detil apa yang terjadi sebelum Rivaille terbunuh.

"Apa itu penting saat kau mengira kau sudah mengetahuinya?" sarkas Eren, menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan lengan dengan menantang, tetap tidak memercayai kalimat yang dua orang itu utarakan.

"Itu akan membantumu menerima Si Anak," jelas Irvin.

Eren memandang Sang Pirang, cara berdirinya masih menantang, tapi tidak menghentikan pikirannya, ia sudah kembali ke enam bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**What's Left © Daughter Of The Revolution**

.

.

.

**_Tetot's Area:_**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Eta _on timeee_! Luar binaasaaaaaaaaa...!

_Chapter _depan adalah _chapter _terakhir sekaligus kilas balik proses 'penanaman' Si Kecil! Wow, seorang Dei' Re-kun membuat lemon... #blush

**Terima kasih buat yang udah _follow_:**

Amtrs7227, Ayuni Yukinojo, Kawashima Mayu, daikicchi, eishaa-chan, elleinakartika . devyanti, sheila-ela.

**Terus yang udah _favorite_:**

Kitty-Boem98, LilienTurner01, ShizayaDrrr, eishaa-chan.

**Dan balasan _review_:**

**Seijuurou Eisha**: Makasih udah nunggu. Ini udah _update_! Iya, hehe... _review _lagi? :)

**daikicchi**: Udah dilanjutin! Iya, Eta suka berbelit-belitnya Hanji... #lho? Ini udah lanjut! _Review _lagi? :)

**Ayuni Yukinojo**: Eta enggak janji buat ngidupin Ripa'i lagi, lhoo... Kasih tahu anaknya _titan_ bukan, ya? :). Udah lanjut! _Review _lagi? :)

**random person**: Ini masih lanjut. Belum tamat, lhoo... _review _lagi? :)

**Kitty-Boem98**: Hamil anak siapa, yaa? :) ini cepet, gak? Ini udah lanjut! _Review _lagi? :)

**watahidesu**: Iya, Eta juga ngerasa... hiks... T_T... makasiih... _review _lagi? :)

**Kawashima Mayu**: makasih udah nunggu. Ini udah lanjut. _Review _lagi? :)

**Kuro Kisaragi**: Gimana, yaaa? Maunya :)? Di _chapter _depan, yaa? _Heseee..._ :)

**AlraNSD**: Ini udah _update_! Apa termasuk cepet? LK atau PR itu apa, ya? Rivaille bukan, yaaa? _Review _lagi?

Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah baca, _follow, favorite_ apalagi _review! _Tanpa kalian Eta gak punya semangat buat ngelanjutin inii! Dan maaf kalau ada _typo_, adakah yang mau memberi masukan?

.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih dan _mind to review?_

.

.

Bogor, Sabtu, 10 Mei 2014, 21.34


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's Left.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Once again bread is forced inside Eren's mouth and then Mikasa says, "you need to take care of what's left. That is your most important mission right now, Eren." Eren closes his eyes and cries, knowing she was right. And so, with his left hand placed over his belly, he eats the food given to him. Canon. MPREG. RiRen. Rivaille/Eren._

_._

Sekali lagi roti dipaksakan masuk ke mulut Eren dan Mikasa berkata, "kau harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal, Eren. Itu yang terpenting." Eren menutup matanya dan menangis, paham kalau ia benar. Maka dengan tangan kiri di perut, Eren memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Warning, Mature Content. Rape scene.**_

_._

_._

_._

Dalam otaknya, ia melihat itu ... ia melihat Rivaille diremukkan oleh raksasa sialan itu—tapi ia terus melakukan pemutaran ulang. Lalu ia melihat Rivaille berjuang memerbaiki _3D Manuver Gear _miliknya. Lebih mundur lagi, ia melihat timnya yang akhirnya menemukan mereka setelah keadaan kacau balau beberapa hari setelah pemisahan ... lebih jauh lagi dan Eren mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa terpisah dari sisa pasukan.

.

.

"_Eren, jangan," Rivaille memberi peringatan saat ia melihat Eren akan berubah menjadi raksasa karena alasan sederhana—ada sekumpulan raksasa yang bahkan belum melihat mereka. "Kita akan bermanuver mengitari mereka."_

"_Ya, _Heichou_," Eren mengangguk kemudian mengikuti pria itu sembari berayun dari pohon ke pohon dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan sisa pasukan Scouting Legion. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Eren mengikuti Rivaille yang menempati sebuah dahan pohon. Pemimpinnya terlihat sangat marah—dengan caranya sendiri._

"_Tch, Si Bodoh Hanji, dia pasti memberikanku peta yang salah," ia berkomat-kamit sembari memandang sekeliling._

_Eren juga melakukannya. Mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya Rivaille lewati. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali warna hijau di mana-mana dan saat mendongak, ia menyadari kalau cahaya telah meredup dan sore menjelang._

"Heichou_, kita harus beristirahat," cetus Eren ketika malam sudah lama menyelimuti mereka._

"_Kau pemimpinnya?" Rivaille menatap ke bocah di belakangnya yang langsung menjilat bibir. "maka sumpal mulutmu dan terus mencari."_

_Dan mereka melakukannya, yah, melalui malam dan menuju pagi dan siang dan malam kembali menjelang. Mereka sangat beruntung karena Eren membawa tabung gas lebih di dalam kain yang disandangnya di bahu, atau pencarian ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama._

_Tapi tetap saja, pencarian jangka panjang menyiksa Eren. Dirinya belum pernah berlari selama ini. Maka, cepat atau lambat, Eren rubuh di salah satu dahan pohon dan hanya bersender di sana. Matanya telah tertutup dan tidak pernah terbuka._

_Tentu saja ia sudah menyamankan diri jika ia tidak merasakan tusukan ujung sepatu bot milik Rivaille. Ia langsung tersentak, tahu betul bagaimana Rivaille akan menendangnya menjauh, maka ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat kaptennya._

"_Siapa yang bilang kau boleh beristirahat?" alis tipisnya naik dengan sempurna._

"_Aku tidak bisa lanjut," jelas Eren. "Aku kehilangan keseimbangan karena kurang tidur."_

"_Terkadang kau harus tetap bangun berhari-hari jika bergabung dengan Scouting Legion," Rivaille menyondongkan diri ke bocah malang itu. Matanya tidak memerlihatkan rasa simpati apalagi menenangkan, tidak—itu tatapan kedengkian, Eren yakin itu._

"_Maka bangun dan terus bergerak," lelah atau tidak, Eren bangkit dengan tegap. "_Yes, Sir!_" dan lanjut mengikuti kaptennya. _

_Saat hari ke du__a berlalu seperempat,__ hujan mulai turun. Hujan turun sepanjang hari dan membuat mereka hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun di malam harinya. _

_Eren sudah terpeleset berkali-kali dan hampir mati ketika ia tidak bisa menancapkan _manuver gear _dengan baik. Membuatnya terjatuh ke dahan yang terjulur di bawahnya. Ia __hanya bisa __berdiam diri di sana._

_Napasnya terasa berat dan tubuhnya membeku karena hujan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Rivaille bisa tetap kuat, tapi yang ia tahu, ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Ia ingin meneriaki Rivaille, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya._

_Jadi ia hanya bersadar di sana, menunggu saat-saat Rivaille kembali dan memberikannya tendangan telak ke arah rahang karena ia membangkang. Eren sepenuhnya kaget karena membutuhkan waktu lama agar Rivaille menyadari ketiadaannya._

_Hal ini membuat Eren menebak-nebak, tahukah Rivaille kalau dirinya menghilang ... atau bahkan apakah ia peduli. Yah, tentu saja ia harus. Karena bagaimanapun Eren adalah tanggung jawabnya, bukan? Iya, kan?_

_Eren memundurkan dirinya agar mendekat ke arah batang pohon. Eren memeluknya, mencoba mendapatkan kehangatan dari kulit kayu. Tapi angin menerbangkan air hujan ke arahnya dan tidak peduli betapa ia berusaha agar terhindar dari badai, tetesan hujan yang tidak teratur tetap membasahinya hingga ke tulang._

"_Eren!"_

_Eren menatap sekitar; ia yakin kalau ia mendengar namanya disebut dalam badai. Ia mengira kalau itu adalah suara Rivaille, tapi tidak ada seorang pun._

"_Eren!"_

_Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada siapapun. Eren mengeratkan balutan jubah basahnya dan berusaha untuk melindungi sisa kulitnya dari hujan. Tapi air tetap membasahi kain pakaiannya hingga ke setiap inci._

_Sekonyong-konyong, Eren mendengar kata, "dungu!" yang mengge__ma di__ telinga seperti seseorang berada di dahan yang sama __dengannya.__ Ketika ia membelokkan pandangan ke arah datangnya suara, ia mendapatkan pukulan penuh ke dagu._

_Eren yakin kalau ia akan terjatuh dari sana jika Rivaille tidak mencengkram jubahnya di daerah tulang selangka dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah _a la _Rivaille._

"_Apa yang tadi kukatakan, Er__en__? Aku menyuruhmu mengikutiku! Di mana kau tadi?" Eren masih merasa takjub dengan stamina kaptennya, tapi tak sanggup tetap tak sanggup. Ia tidak bisa mengandalkan apapun—tidak kemarahannya__, __tidak juga keinginan untuk segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tidak apapun._

_Ketika matanya kembali tertutup karena kelelahan, ia mendapatkan rasa sakit lainnya di pipi. Kali ini berasal daari telapak tangan Rivaille. "Kapan aku menyuruhmu tidur?"_

"_Cukup!" Eren menjerit, mengambil tangan Rivaille dan melepaskan cengkraman itu dari juba__hn__ya. "Aku lelah, tidak bisa lanjut. Aku tidak berpengalaman sepertimu, _Heichou._ Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa ... aku tidak bisa mengikutimu jika aku terlalu lelah."_

"_Jangan dirasakan." titahnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Eren bisa merasakan __sedikit__ ketakutan dalam suara Rivaille. Rasanya tidak sesuai dengan pejuang hebat sekaliber Rivaille. Dan Eren tetap tidak tahu alasannya karena rasa ingin tidur mengalahkan kepeduliannya._

"_Kenapa anda _keukeuh_ untuk lanjut?!" Eren tiba-tiba berteriak. "Memangnya anda tidak lelah? Anda itu manusia—sepertiku! Istirahatlah sebentar."_

"_Tidak, Eren. Kau bukan manusia—setidaknya aku tidak yakin. Jadi buang semua kebutuhan manusiawimu dan lanjut mencari," paksa Rivaille, berdiri di depan Sang Remaja._

_Lelah atau tidak, marah tetaplah marah. Maka Eren bangkit, menjulang di hadapan pemimpinnya dengan menantang. "Aku bukan manusia?" Eren menggertakkan gigi, melawan pemimpinnya yang masih berdiri dengan keangkuhan meskipun tinggi mereka berbeda._

"_Lalu kenapa jantungku berdetak? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir? Kenapa perutku bergejolak? Ketika aku sangat letih, aku tidak bisa tetap terjaga. Aku tahu aku itu seperti manusia kebanyakan. Katakan apa yang anda inginkan—tapi aku TIDAK BISA lanjut!"_

"_Dan aku TIDAK BISA melindungimu sendirian!" sembur Rivaille balik._

_Apa itu barusan? Benarkah Eren mendengar kalau Rivaille mengakui kelemahannya? Tidak, tidak, ia pasti mendengar sesuatu yang lain. Namun ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata pimpinannya, laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan marah kemudian berbalik—mungkin untuk menutupi ekspresinya._

"_Baik! Jika kau ingin menunggu di sini lalu terbunuh, aku akan bergabung. Kita akan menunggu kematian sial itu bersama," Rivaille menyilangkan tangan dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk tinggal._

"_Mati?" Eren bertanya sebelum ia menyentuh kaptennya. "_Heichou_, aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat sebentar. Kenapa anda sangat khawatir—?" _

_Rivaille menghadapnya dengan ekspresi ketus, kemudia__n m__enjauhkan tangan Eren darin__y__a. Sesudah itu tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Eren berdiri di sana dengan kebingungan—satu atau dua menit sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar ke pohon._

_Ia menatap kaptennya yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berpatroli__ dengan waspada__. Ia melangkah mundur dan terus memandangi setiap arah. Eren melihatnya melakukan itu beberapa saat sebelum jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar._

_Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia terjaga beberapa kali, tapi relatif singkat._

_Kali pertama ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara sesuatu dan membuka matanya sedikit. Ia melihat Rivaille sedang memotong dahan kecil dari ujung poho__n__ dan mengaturnya untuk menahan badai._

_Yang kedua karena Eren merasakan kehangatan. Ia melihat tempat perlindungan reot mereka berkerja dengan baik hingga Eren bisa merasakan kalau bajunya mulai mengering._

_Kali selanjutnya karena ia merasa ketidaknyamanan. Ia merasa seperti sedang dipandangi. Sewaktu ia membuka matnya, ia melihat kaptennya mendelik ke arahnya. Maka ia tidur lagi._

_Ketika ia akhirnya terbangun, Rivaille sedang berdiri—__dan __tetap menjaga sekitar. "_Heichou_?" panggil Eren. "Aku sudah istirahat ... jika anda mau ... anda bisa sedikit beristirahat. Anda pasti lelah."_

"_Kita harus bergegas," Rivaille memutarbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan keras. "Ayo". Ia kembali seperti saat hujan tiba._

_Angin mengencang dan mendorong Eren, Rivaille tetap tabah dan terus lanjut—tak peduli seberapa lambat pergerakan mereka._

"Heichou_! Aku terjatuh!" teriak Eren. "_Heichou_!"_

_Ketika Rivaille berbalik, Eren melihat ada sedikit cahaya yang merambat lurus__ di langit__ dan menyinari wajah pimpinannya. __K__arena itulah ia bisa melihat setiap kekusutan dan lingkaran gelap di bawah mata. Rivaille terlihat lelah—seperti siapapun yang tetap bergerak dalam waktu lama._

_Tapi kekhawatiran segera menutupi keletihan itu. Ia melihat kilat menyerang sebuah __dahan __pohon di atas Eren dan __dahan terbakar itu t__erbang ke arah Si Bocah._

"_Eren!" Rivaille langsung melemparkan dirinya ke arah Eren. Mereka bisa menyelamatkan diri dari itu, tapi dengan kecepatan dan gelapnya malam, mereka menghantam sesuatu._

_Mereka menabrak sebuah pohon dan membuat Eren mengeluarkan seluruh udara di paru-parunya hingga ia sangat lemah untuk bergelayutan pada sesuatu atau apapun, maka ia terjatuh._

_Ia men__abrak sebuah dahan kemudian terpeleset kulit kayu yang licin. Dadanya menabrak dahan itu dan ia bisa merasakan kalau beberapa rusuknya patah. Lalu ia baru menyadari kalau punggungnya juga mendapatkan kerusakan._

"_Ah!" Eren meringis dan tetap berbaring di sana. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya memandangi langit malam. Merasakan rintikan air menjatuhi tubuh dan wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya—__berniat __mengeluarkan air hujan dari matanya. Tapi __cekungan itu __langsung penuh lagi begitu terbuka._

"_Eren," Si Bocah membuka matanya dan menyadari hujan telah berhenti—yah, setidaknya di daerah wajahnya. Sekarang ia mendapati dirinya menatap wajah khawat__i__r kaptennya._

_Tunggu, Rivaille khawatir?_

_Ia past__i__ mabuk karena Rivaille selalu menyembunyikan semua emosinya. Sebelum Eren berbicara, ia menerima sebuah pukulan di sisi wajahnya._

"_Oi, kau tidak menyembuhkan diri?" Rivaille bertanya dengan mata yang dingin. Eren mengira-ngira apakah ia akan menanyakan__ kenapa Rivaille terlihat khawatir,__ tapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau ia lumayan menikmati kekhawatiran Rivaille. _

_Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi rasanya nyaman ketika tahu Rivaille benar-benar peduli padanya. __Bukan __hanya me__ngkhawatirkan__ 'senjata _special_'._

"_Aku ... tidak tahu," ia tidak bisa bergerak, maka Rivaille memapahnya ke batang pohon. Ia sekali lagi membuat perlindungan untuk menjaga mereka dari badai._

_Eren memandangi Rivaille dalam diam sebelum Sang Pria menghadapnya dan menatapnya dengan kejam. "Lebih baik kau menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat."_

_Eren menutup matanya dan merasa ingin tertawa kecil dan menyindir kalau itu tidaklah semudah kelihatnnya. Tapi sebelum ia melontarkannya, ia tertidur sekali lagi. Dan kali ini ia tidak terbangun di antara tidurnya._

_Ketika ia terbangun, dirinya menyadari kalau badai telah berlalu. Ia bisa mendengar rintikan hujan, terdengar gerimis dan angin sudah menghilang._

_Yah, sekarang saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan, jika itu yang Rivaille inginkan, bukan?_

"Heichou_," Eren mendudukkan diri dan menemukan kalau punggung dan dadanya terbebas dari rasa sakit—ia pasti sembuh ketika tertidur._

_Ia memandang Rivaille yang masih duduk di hadapannya. Matanya memandang ke arah lain—selalu mengawasi sesuatu. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang, jika anda mau."_

"_Kau terlalu banyak tidur, Bocah," balasan datang dari pria berambut _raven_ yang tidak menatapnya._

"_Aku ... minta maa__f __soal itu," pintanya. "Tapi jika anda ingin, kita bisa pergi sekarang. Aku__ tidak akan memerlambatmu, aku janji."_

"_Tidak ... aku yang akan melakukannya," bisiknya._

"Heichou_?" Eren dengan hati-hati menyentuh bahu pemimpinnya. Ketika Rivaille memutar wajahnya perlahan, Eren bisa melihat kelelahan yang teramat di matanya. Ia siap untuk tumbang._

"H-heichou_!" Eren berteriak sembari melompat dan duduk tepat di hadapan pria itu agar bisa melihatnya dengan baik. Tapi Rivaille tetap menjauhkan matanya dari Eren bahkan ketika ia berlutut di depannya._

"_Tolong, beristirahat sebentar. Tidak akan baik jika anda kelelahan."_

"_Makanya aku bilang, kau tidur terlalu lama," keluh Rivaille, tapi menolak untuk rebahan._

"_Bukannya anda juga tidur?"_

"_Hanya istirahat. Aku mampu pergi tanpa tidur," yakinnya. Lalu ia menutup mata dan tetap duduk di tempat. Tangan menyilangi dada dan kepala tertunduk. Itu adalah posisi ganjil bagi Eren, tapi ia tidak menanyakannya._

_Sekarang giliran Eren untuk berjaga. Maka ia memutar tubuh dan memandangi hutan di sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada satu pun raksasa—apalagi teman mereka._

_Kembali memandang Rivaille, Eren melihatnya masih tetap di posisi awalnya dan menebak-nebak bagaimana pria itu bisa melakukan hal sepert__i__ itu. Terlebih ia hanya seorang manusia._

_Eren menunduk dan melihat tangannya. Ia mengingat sindiran Rivaille beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang mengatakan kalau ia bukan manusia. Ia tahu Rivaille pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Dan untuk sebuah alasan__ yang tidak dimengerti__, Eren merasa sakit karenan__ya__._

"_Hm, jika aku semacam monster, lalu kenapa aku memedulikan apa yang ia katakan terhadapku," Eren bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Menarik lututnya ke dada dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya._

"_Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."_

_Eren melompat kemudian menghadap Rivaille. Tapi dirinya me__lihat __kalau orang itu masih 'beristirahat'. Dengan tatapan bingung Eren kembali ke posisinya._

_Penasaran mengambil alih dirinya dan ia memutuskan untuk meyakinkan diri kalau memang Rivaille lah yang berbicara._

"_Kenapa anda mengira kalau aku memikirkan kata-katamu?"_

"_Aku bisa mendengar kesedihan di nadamu."_

_Eren kembali memutar tubuh, tapi kali ini ia menatap langsung mata Rivaille yang tertutup. Ia tahu Rivaille masih lelah—kelihatan dari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Tapi ia lumayan terlihat beristirahat._

_Tapi itu tidak membuktikan kalau Rivaille sepenuhnya sadar. __Perkataannya __membingungkan Eren._

_Rivaille mengatakan ia bisa 'mendengar' kesedihan yang gagal disembunyikannya._

"_Anda bisa ... mendengarnya?" tanya Eren dengan keheranan._

"_Itu tidak sulit. Kau seemosional itu," kata Rivaille setelah ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskankannya dengan panjang. "Tch, dasar remaja."_

_Eren menundukkan kepala, "maaf kalau aku menyusahkan". Rivaille menatapnya dalam kesunyian sebelum memutar mata dan mengatakan, "tenang, kau tidak akan memercepat kematianku. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi seperti si Leonhart itu."_

"_Kehilangan 'senjata' mu ternyata seburuk itu, huh?" ia bermaksud untuk menjadikannya gurauan kecil, tapi kemudian Eren sadar kalau itu tidak lucu. Sementara Rivaille ... ia terlihat s__an__gat tersinggung._

"_Menyebut dirimu sendiri seperti apa yang __petinggi sial itu__ inginkan, eh? Bagus, rendah__k__an dirimu sendiri seperti keinginan mereka," gerutunya. Kemuakkan terdengar jelas di suaranya._

"_Yah ... aku hanya mengira-ngira kalau itu juga yang anda pikirkan terhadapku," jawabnya jujur. Tapi setelah menerima tatapan kekesalan dari Rivaille, Eren langsung mengigit bibirnya. Ketika ia telah memberanikan diri menatapnya kembali, Sang Kapten sudah menutup matanya lagi._

"_Apa yang anda pikirkan terhadapku, _Heichou_?" Eren bertanya tanpa berharap Rivaille mau menjawabnya._

_Eren __tersentak __kaget saat Rivaille membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak melembut._

"_Aku tidak percaya kau adalah manusia," jawaban Rivaille menyerang Eren dengan telak. Dan Eren bertanya-tanya kenapa ia sangat peduli dengan opini kaptennya. "Tapi aku percaya kau betul-betul ingin menolong kami bertahan hidup. Membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan jika mengingat banyak orang yang membencimu. Itu yang membuatku marah dan men__y__uruh mereka untuk menyumpal mulut."_

_Eren tertawa kecil sebelum menggosok matanya. "Mungkin itu kenapa beban jatuh kepadaku—bukan kepadamu."_

_Saat komentar itu terdengar, ia melihat kekecewaan di mata kaptennya. Rivaille menutup mata sekali lagi dan menggeleng. "Seorang anak tidak perlu melalui ini. Manusia atau bukan, kau terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui sisi kehidupan yang satu ini."_

"_Ini sudah takdirnya," Eren mengangkat bahu. "Usia berapa anda masuk Scouting Legion?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu," Rivaille melempar tatapan keras lainnya._

"_Maaf karena bertanya," ia memutar tubuh. Beberapa saat, Eren menyadari kalau berbicara dengan Rivaille tidak pernah mudah. Dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya bisa mengajak pria itu untuk mengobrok beberapa subjek._

"Heichou_?" sebuah erangan terdengar, tetapi Eren melanjutkan bicara. "Aku memerhatikan kalau anda, Irvin-_san, _atau bahkan Hanji__-_san_ tidak memiliki hubungan __asmara__. Beberapa orang di kesatuan juga. Aku hanya mengira-ngira apa pendapat anda."_

"_Yang memiliki cinta itu bodoh, itu pendapatku," mulainya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kematianmu tiba jika bergabung dengan kesatuan. Jadi lebih baik jika kau tetap sendiri. Jika memang sebegitu menginginkan kenyamanan, maka cari—lalu lupakan. Tanpa hubungan. Apa kau tertarik dengan seseorang?" Rivaille membuka sebelah mata dan menatap penasaran dengan caranya._

_Eren memandangnya—kemudia__n__ ia menyadari kalau tatapan mereka beradu. Si Anak menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan merah sedikit merayapi pipinya._

"_T-tidak. Aku hanya ... yah ... anda terlihat sangat tenang dan lainnya ... dan aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang—"_

"_Diam, kau bicara terlalu banyak," perintah Rivaille langsung diikuti. Eren menenangkan dirinya, __dan__ ia menemukan sedikit ekspresi kejengkelan di wajah pemimpinnya._

"_Maaf," ia diam sementara waktu._

_Ketika ia mengira kalau 'istirahat' kaptennya cukup, Eren menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap tangannya yang berlipat. "Aku ragu kalau para atasan akan membiarkanku memiliki hubungan yang normal—"_

_Keheningan merajai sebelum Eren menyenderkan dagu di lututnya dengan helaan kecil. "Memang siapa yang akan memedulikan seorang monster?" Eren belum pernah melihat tatapan macam itu di mata Rivaille__ yang kini sedang menyorotnya__. Keletihan mungkin membuat Rivaille malas menanggapi masalah Eren._

_Ia sudah banyak melakukan__ itu__ semenjak ia bersumpah mengambil Eren sebagai tanggung jawabnya._

"_Kau terlalu banyak bicara," gerutunya lagi dan melihat Eren menatapnya balik._

_Si Bocah menatapnya, kemudian tatapannya berubah penasaran saat Rivaille memberikan isyara__t__ mendekat menggunakan jari telunjuknya._

_Pertamanya Si Bocah terlihat skeptis, makanya ia mendelik ke arahnya sebelum ia mendekat._

"_Haruskah kau memikirkan hal itu? Itu hanya akan memberikanmu masalah."_

"_Anda terdengar seperti pernah mengalaminya—maafkan aku, _Sir_."_

"_Memang dan menyakitkan, maka lupakan," kata Rivaille. "Tapi ... kau akan melupakan hal yang ini juga, maka—"_

_Terasa kecil, sangat kecil seperti bulu—layaknya ciuman di su__d__ut bibir. Separuh di bibirnya dan separuh lagi di pipinya. Dan hampir tidak terasa. Sampai-sampai Eren mengira kalau ia menghayalkan hal itu agar terjadi._

_Saat Rivaille menarik diri dan melihat remaja di depannya, ia me__nunjukkan__ sisinya yang lebih penyayang. Terlebih ketika tangannya terangkat menuju rambut coklat itu kemudian melilitkannya di jemari._

"_Lupakan itu, Eren," suaranya selemah bisikan. Tapi Si Bocah membeku, matanya bertubrukan dengan mata kapten dan pemimpinnya. "Tapi ... bagaimana?" Eren bertanya dalam kelinglungan._

"_Kau akan menemukan caranya," Rivaille mendorong Eren pelan kemudian menutup matanya. "Pergi tidur dan anggap itu mimpi. Aku akan melakukan yang sama."_

"_Aku ... aku tidak bisa melakukannya ...," Eren menyentuh tempat di mana bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Rivaille—mereka terasa lembut, dan di luar dugaan hangat dan ... "tidak ... jika aku tidak melakukannya."_

_Rivaille membuka matanya dan menatap Si Bocah yang mendelik ke arah__n__ya. Kerinduan terlihat di __mata abunya__. Tiba-tiba jiwanya terasa gelisah. _

_Rivaille membentangkan lengannya kemudian menyender sedikit. Terdapat tawa kecil di bibirnya saat ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan, "ini tidak penting, Eren. Tidak membantu kehidupan."_

"_Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya?" Eren bisa memahami dengan baik apa arti dari pandangan Rivaille. Pria itu menatap tubuhnya dan Eren tahu, ia menginginkan dirinya._

"_Aku tidak tahu ... _Heichou_," bisiknya, ia menatap tangannya sebelum menekan dadanya. Merasakan betapa cepat jantungnya berdetak, "kenapa anda tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"_

"_Karena aku tidak egois," Rivaille kembali menyilangkan tangan dan menjauhkan pandangan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang di dunia yang menginginkan sesuatu yang tak bisa __orang lain__ miliki. Aku menyadarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang tidur dan lupakan ini."_

_Ketika Eren bergerak mendekat, Rivaille tetap diam. Ia tetap menutup matanya. _

_Rivaille menangkap pergelangan tangan Eren sebelum jemari kecoklatan itu bisa menyentuh wajahnya._

"_Eren," nadanya dingin memeringati. "Pergi. Tidur."_

"_Tidak," Eren meletakkan lututnya di antara pinggul Rivaille. Jika ia mendaratkan diri, bisa dipastikan kalau ia berada di pangkuan Rivaille—dan sejujurnya ia kaget saat pria itu membiarkannya mendekat._

_Eren menyentuh wajah orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dengan __sedikitnya jarak__ mereka, ia bisa melihat usia __Rivaille yang __sebenarnya—tak ada keraguan kalau ia jauh lebih tua darinya, __hanya saja __beban pikiran membuatnya__ terlihat __ lebih tua._

"_Hentikan, Eren," perkataannya tidak cukup untuk menghalangi Sang Remaja, sekarang._

"_Aku akan memuaskanmu jika anda melakukannya juga," suaranya menandakan kalau ia memang menginginkan hal ini. Dan ketika jantungnya berdebar kencang dan nyaring, tubuhnya seperti memiliki kendali sendiri. Ia mulai merunduk untuk mencium kaptennya._

_Ia sudah melakukannya, tapi Rivaille masih belum memberikan tanggapan. Tapi tidaklah penting karena Eren menganggap kalau Rivaille membiarkannya untuk menciumnya, berarti ia bisa menciumnya selama yang ia inginkan._

_Bibir Rivall__e__ sangat lembut, dan semakin Eren menciumnya, ia semakin menyukai sensasi dari bibir Rivaille yang bertemu dengan bibirnya._

_Ketika Eren berinisiatif untuk memasukkan bibir bawah itu ke mulu__t__ kemudian menggigitnya kecil, Eren merasakan tangan Rivaille yang sebelumnya bersedekap, membuka. Dan mulai menyentuh punggung dan dadanya._

_Ia membalasnya—Rivaille balik mencium Eren. Dan yang bibirnya dikulum langsung merasakan kalau ia terjatuh ke beberapa mantra. Ia terlalu terlatih dalam melakukan ini dan itu. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak kaptennya membawa orang ke ranjangnya._

_Jemari di rambut menariknya dan menyentak kepala Eren ke belakang. Rivaille mendempetkan mulut ke lehernya._

"H-heichou_," Eren mengerang saat merasakan lidah orang yang lebih berusia darinya menjilat lehernya. _

_Terdapat keheningan sementara waktu sebelum Eren merasa__k__an tangan di dalam bajunya __mulai__ merayap naik ke dadanya. "Maafkan aku, Eren," Rivaille memastikan kalau Sang Remaja menatapnya tepat di mata. Dan bola hijau itu diselimuti kebutuhan yang membuat Rivaille ragu apakah perkataannya akan didengarkan Si Bocah._

"_Tapi kau harus melupakannya. Kau terlalu muda. Jadi, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan__ ini__."_

_Sudah sangat terlambat untuk menutup matamu dan mengatakan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi._

_Bibir mereka sudah bertemu lagi, jemari mereka berada di tubuh satu sama lain. Dan kini, mereka sudah merasa familiar terhadap satu-sama-lain. Dan Rivaille tahu ia harus menyelesaikan ini._

_Rivaille mendorong Eren __hingga __punggung telanjangnya menghantam dahan pohon di bawahnya. Tapi Eren tidak memikirkan itu ketika dihadapkan dengan kaptennya yang sedang menaikinya dan mencium tulang selangkanya. Kemudian turun menuju putingnya dan menghisapnya dengan semangat._

_Anehnya Eren merasakan kalau dirinya sulit bersuara. Bibir dan mulutnya terbuka, tapi seiring berlalunya waktu, sensasi menyenangkan itu menghasilkan suara._

_Ada beberapa perlakuan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara. Dan itu ketika Rivaille mengaitkan jemari ke celananya dan menarik turun celananya sampai kejantannya terlihat dan Rivaille menyentuhnya._

"_Ah!" Eren meringis dan membuka matanya untuk melihat kalau miliknya berada dalam genggaman Rivaille. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah gerakan itu sangat lembut, cukup untuk menangani sensitivitasnya dan cukup kuat—seperti yang ia inginkan._

_Tidak begitu lama setelah Eren datang dari 'pekerjaan tangan' ini dan ia menyadari kalau cairannya menutupi tangan Rivaille, lengan baju, dan beberapa bagian bajunya._

_Sekonyong-konyonng ia mengingat kemaniakkan kaptennya untuk menja__ga k__ebersihan. Mata Eren melebar dan tangannya menutupi mulut._

"_Maaf," suaranya terdengar kumur-kumur karena tertutup tangan. Tapi dalam keheningan ia melihat kaptennya hanya menutup mata—tanpa terlihat terganggu dan mulai melepas bajunya. _

"_Tidak penting," balasan Rivaille terdengar menjanjikan, tapi lipatan di perpotongan alis tipisnya masih membuat Eren khawatir._

_Saat mata Rivaille melihat tangan Eren masih di depan bibirnya, ia mengambil tangan itu lalu membawa buku jari tersebut ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut._

_Napas Eren tersentak dan ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari pipi menuju telinga. Ia __ya__kin kalau __warna wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan __to__mat—tapi ia tidak peduli. Terlebih ketika lidah terlatih milik Rivaille mulai menjilati jemarinya._

_Sewaktu Rivaille selesai dengan jemarinya, Eren melihat Rivaille meletakkan __tangkupan__ tangan mereka ke dada Rivaille. Tepat di mana jantung Rivaille terasa berdetak beriringan dengan detak jantungnya. _

_Detak itu terasa menggila dan Eren menatap kaptennya dengan kekaguman. Kenda__ti__ jantungnya seperti akan meledak, pria itu tetap tenang—tak peduli situasi. Bahkan ketika degupnya sama cepat dengan degup Eren._

_Eren melayangkan tatapan berharap kepadanya saat Rivaille kembali mende__ka__t dan menciumnya. Tak penting ciuman yang mana, dalam atau ringan, Eren selalu menutup matanya._

_Ia bisa merasakan segala sentuhan itu terasa lebih jelas ketika ia melakukannya. Dan ia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bermulai ... rasa menerima perasaan kaptennya. Tidak ketika Rivaille memulai ini__, jauh sebelum itu. T__api sekarang, mereka hanya memikirkan kebutuhan yang sedang mereka perjuangkan._

_Otot dada Rivaille yang berkontraksi terasa luar biasa di tubuh remajanya. Tangan Eren tidak berhenti mengelana di punggung Rivaille. Ia semakin menariknya mendekat ketika Rivaille membawa mulutnya ke leher Eren._

_Eren hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan tubuh dan abdomennya ke tubuh Rivaille. Dan ia merasakan otot itu mendorong miliknya._

_Dirinya tahu kalau Rivaille memiliki otot tegap sekeras batu, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Dan sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah memeluk otot bisep Rivaille dan membiarkan pria itu menjaganya dalam rengkuhan kokohnya._

_Ketika kaptennya menghisap perpotongan lehernya dan merundukkan diri untuk menggigit tulang selangkanya, Eren merasakan pelapis tubuh terakhirnya terlepas._

_Ia menebak-nebak kapan pemimpinnya mulai membuka sabuk dan _manuver gear _miliknya; ia hanya mengingat ketika bajunya dilepas. Dan sekarang celananya menyusul._

_Yah, Rivaille terkenal dengan kecepatannya dan tidak ada keraguan kalau tangan legendarisnya lah yang menelanjanginya secepat ini._

_Eren mengerang di dalam mulut Rivaille ketika pria itu menyentuh pusat gairahnya sekali lagi, memompanya sampai me__nggembun__g. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian Eren merasakan dirinya tidak disentuh lagi oleh kaptennya. Si Pria mengarahkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di sisi-sisi kepala Eren. Sang Remaja mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik torso Rivaille kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. _

_Apalagi ketika Rivaille mulai memersiapkan diri untuk memasuki dirinya. _

_Eren menutup matanya sekali lagi, mulutnya dibiarkan terbuka untuk mengeluarkan erangan yang tidak terdengar. _

_Ketika ia merasakan semua kekuatannya habis lebih cepat dari seharusnya, ia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu biasanya laki-laki akan kelelahan setelah ejakulasi, tapi jantungnya justru bertambah cepat dan ia bertambah sensitif. Dan itu membuat gairahnya kembali dengan cepat._

_Eren merasa berat bahkan hanya untuk bernapas karena tertutup nafsu._

"Heichou_," rengeknya, kebutuhan menguasai tubuh. "Aku mohon."_

_Rivaille tidak mendengarnya dan tetap menggapai kepuasan sekali lagi sebelum ia duduk dan menarik Si Bocah ke pangkuannya. Eren terkaget dan menemukan dirinya mengangkang di sana._

_Dengan mudahnya Rivaille menurunkan bokong pasangannya agar berada tepat di pangkuannya. Eren tersentak ketika merasakan milik Rivaille berada di bawah testisnya. Ia masih tegang._

_Merendahkan tangannya perlahan-lahan, Eren memerhatikan apakah wajah Rivaille menunjukkan sesuatu. Tapi Rivaille tetap diam dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia __inginkan__. Ketika Eren berhasil menyentuh milik Rivaille, Rivaille menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke bahunya. _

_Ia m__enyapukan jemarinya dengan ringan di rambut coklat Eren sebelum menariknya mendekat dan mencium Eren dalam. Di ciuman itu Eren merasakan kalau ia ingin tangannya berada di bahu Rivaille daripada menyentuh miliknya._

_Eren menyadarinya—Rivaille mengeluarkan miliknya dari celana, tapi dia tetap memilih untuk tenggelam di__ c__iuman itu sampai ia merasakan milik Rivaille bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Eren membuka matanya sebentar untuk melihatnya dan menemukan betapa kokoh dan besarnya itu. Jauh lebih besar dari miliknya, tapi Eren tidak peduli._

_Ketika jemari yang terasa dingin menyentuh bokongnya, Eren merasakan jemari itu mendorong dengan kuat sampai bisa memasuki dirinya. Eren membeku dan lengannya semakin kuat memeluk Rivaille __untuk__ dijadikan pegangan. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Sang Kapten, ia malah mendorong jarinya lebih dalam sampai buku jari ke duanya masuk._

_Eren pernah merasakan semua rasa sa__ki__t, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Ia pasti akan menyembuhkan diri seperti sebelumnya, tapi dilonggarkan dari dalam itu lain urusan. Remasannya menguat ketika Rivaille menambahkan jari ke dua dan ia kaget kalau kaptennya masih berwajah datar—tidak peduli Eren mer__emas bahuny__a begitu kuat._

_Ketika jari ke tiga dimasukkan, Eren melompat, pinggulnya bertubrukan dengan Rivaille yang sebelumnya mengirimkan friksi menyenangkan. Namun rasa sakit tetap ada. Maka Eren memilih untuk menikmati sewaktu jari-jari itu menekan lebih dalam dan saat ia menatap Rivaille, pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan intens._

_Ada suatu kilatan di mata keabuan itu, yang membuat Eren bergetar dan __membuatnya __menyusupkan kepala __di l__eher Rivaille. __Ia m__enikmati sensasi dari kepalanya yang bergesekan dengan dagu Rivaille. Terasa __begitu ter__penuh __oleh k__asi__h __sayang daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Sewaktu Eren mulai gemetar, ia merasakan Rivaille meletakkan tangan di punggungnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut agar getarannya reda. Perlakuan menenangkan itu benar-benar sisi yang berbeda dari diri seorang Rivaille. Meskipun demikian, Eren mengapresiasikannya dengan menggerakkan bibirnya menuruni leher Rivaille._

_Saat lidahnya bertemu dengan rahang bawah Si Pria, Eren membeku. Merasakan sesuatu yang berusaha memasuki dirinya BUKAN jari lagi._

"_Tenang," suara Rivaille terdengar setelah beberapa saat ia memersiapkan Eren. Sang _Brunette _menatap persis di mata Rivaille. Mereka tetap memandang satu sama lain saat Rivaille mendorong masuk miliknya dan menarik pinggul Eren perlahan-lahan. Eren terlihat tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, maka Rivaille mau tak mau harus memasukkannya dengan cepat. Rivaille __harus __mendorong dengan pasti._

_Sewaktu pinggul Eren bertemu dengan paha dalam Rivaille, ia mengalungkan lengannya lebih kuat dan m__e__nutup mata. Air mata mulai merembes dari matanya, __bahkan __beberapa telah terjatuh. Tapi Rivaille belum bergerak; ia membiarkan Eren beristirahat sebentar, __meredakan ge__metar dan membiasakan diri._

_Eren bisa merasakan itu berada di dalam dirinya, rasanya tebal, panas dan berdenyut. Rivaille menatap Eren lagi, dan Si Bocah tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk maju dan mencium pria yang memiliki umur dua kali lipat. Tapi usia tidak lah penting saat ini._

_Ketika Eren menekan bibirnya, ia merasakan kejantanan di dalamnya bertambah besar. Ia mengeluarkan satu erangan tepat di depan mulut Rivaille. Dan sebelum ia sadar, Rivaille meletakkan masing-masing tangan di tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya kemudian menidurkan dirinya di bawahnya. Erangan tak terdengar keluar lagi. Suaranya terlalu takut untuk keluar, itu opininya, mengingat situasi sekarang._

_Tidak terlalu lama sebelum mendapatkan irama dan tangan Rivaille menuntun Eren untuk duduk. Kedua tangan itu—tanpa diketahui Sang Remaja yang kembali menungganginya—diletakkan di wajahnya dan menariknya mendekat untuk dicium serta digigit pelan__._

_Eren mulai mengetahui betapa kasarnya Sang Kapten. Ketika gigi taring itu menggigit dan menarik salah satu bibirnya, ia didorong dengan kasar. Eren tersentak merasakan Rivaille mendorong pinggulny__a, kemudian__ tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya duduk di sana._

_Sebelum Eren menyadarinya, Rivaille kembali menyentaknya dengan keras dan cukup cepat untuk menghancurkan irama mereka. Mulutnya terbuka dalam kediaman tapi matanya tidak menutup. Lebar, mata hijau yang sangat lebar itu memandangi pemimpinnya yang memasukinya dengan kasar._

_Ketika Eren kehilangan iramanya, ia merasakan Rivaille meletakkan tangan di sisinya. Membungkus jemari remaja itu dengan jarinya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik__-__turun dengan cepat dan keras. Segera saja Eren merasakan napasnya pergi dan yang bisa ia lakukan __selain merasakan semua sentuhan itu ad__alah bernapas._

_Sewaktu Eren menutup matanya, ia me__mbaik__. Ia bisa mengontrol napasnya—meski hanya sedikit. Tapi semua berubah ketika se__sua__tu di dalam dirinya menumbuknya._

_Melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, Eren mengerang keras. Kemudian ia kaget mendengar suaranya sendiri. Sesuatu kembali menyentaknya dan ia mengerang lagi. Setelah ke empat kali hal itu terjadi, Eren memandang kaptennya yang sedang ... menyeringai ... kepadanya dan sekali lagi menumbuk tempat yang sama._

"H-heichou_!" Eren berteriak keras, namun Rivaille menanggapi dengan sentakan keras lain. Kemudian satu tangannya mencengkram sejumput rambut Eren dan menariknya ke belakang agar ia bisa mengigit leher Eren lumayan keras._

_Eren bisa merasakan darah menuruni lehernya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dan Rivaille pun tidak memikirkannya. Ia pindah ke sisi leher sebelahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi karena semua perlakuan itu, gairah Eren semakin melonjak—bahkan sebelum Rivaille menyadarinya. _

_Kepalanya bersandar di leher Eren, matanya membelalak dan bibirnya menipis karena kaget.__Eren menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, memercepat gerakannya dan mendorong dirinya turun._

_Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar kekagetan pergi dari Sang Kapten. Dan pria berambut _raven _itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Eren dan membantunya agar ia tak kehilangan irama. Bibir itu terlihat sangat menarik, maka Rivaille menaikkan tangan kanannya dan menarik turun dagu Sang Remaja. Segera saja lidah mereka bergelut._

_Ketika Eren menghisap bibirnya kuat, Rivaille menyadari kalau ia akhirnya datang. Ia menggenggam pinggul Eren dengan kuat dan melanjutkan dalam posisi itu sampai ia juga keluar. Eren merasakan kejantanan di dalam dirinya membesar dan berkedut._

_Ia memandang kaptennya dan mencengkram pundak Rivaille ketika memersiapkan diri. "_H-heichou_!" Eren mengerang ketika merasakan Rivaille ejakulasi di dalam dirinya._

_Sementara Rivaille menikmati sisa kepuasannya, ia melihat Eren menutup matanya. Bocah itu tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya dan sensasi ketika diisi oleh sperma Rivaille benar-benar unik. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia menikmati sensasi itu._

_Membuka matanya perlahan Eren tersenyum dan kembali menatap Rivaille. Kemudian menyorongkan tangannya ke wajah Rivaille. Tapi ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh sisi wajah Rivaille, Eren mendapati dirinya __tidak__bertambah dekat._

_Bingung, Eren melihat Rivaille menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya dan memegang sebelah pahanya. Pria yang lebih tua menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menarik ke arah dada sebelum mendorongnya ke posisi berbeda. Eren tersentak, matanya membuka lebar karena pergantian posisi bercinta yang mendadak._

_Kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama. Rivaille yang berada di atas Eren bisa bergerak secepat dan sekeras yang ia mau, dan Eren menolak hal itu. __Ia bergerak sa__ngat cepat sampai Eren dapat melihat bintang._

_Ereksinya sendiri masih setengah tegak; ia masih kelelahan karena perlakuan Rivaille sebelumnya. Dari mana kaptennya bisa mendapatkan libido sebanyak ini?_

_Ketika Rivaille__ menambah kecepatan,__ kegelisahan memenuhi dirinya hingga me__mbuatnya leleh __menjadi cairan. Eren menurunkan tangan dan menyentuh miliknya. Memancing agar kejantanannya bangkit dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum _sekali lagi. _

_Eren bisa merasakan rasa keletihan tiba-tiba menyambangi dirinya, tapi jantungnya tak pernah memelankan kecepatan detak. Faktanya, ia tahu kalau lubangnya masih menarik Rivaille semakin dalam dan perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan itu kembali ia inginkan._

_Eren mengeluarkan setetes air mata ketika ia hampir ejakulasi lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, tapi Rivaille belum selesai. Pria itu terus mendorongnya, tapi sebelum keluar ia menurunkan diri dan mencium Eren dengan dalam. Tangannya ia bawa ke perut Eren. Menyapukannya dengan gerakan memutari kejantanannya yang sudah melemas sebelum memberikan satu sentuhan yang mampu mengeraskannya kembali._

_Eren menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasakan gairahnya kembali membludak meskipun rasa sakit tetap dirasakan._

_Sewaktu Rivaille datang di dalam dirinya lagi, Eren merasa suka ria. Tapi tidak saat rasa sakit pada kejantanannya yang kemerahan menjulang tinggi dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_, dirasakannya. Itu mulai menyakiti dirinya, hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja terasa sakit. Maka Eren mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari sana._

_Namun saat Rivaille mendorong Eren—dan ia menghela napas __sembari __ berharap agar gairahnya turun __agar __ia bisa beristirahat—kaptennya memasukinya lagi dan Eren merasa napasnya terhenti._

_Dengan wajah mengadap kulit kayu dari dahan di mana mereka berada, Eren menemukan dirinya tiduran dengan perut dan kaki yang terbuka lebar di hadapan kaptennya. Eren merasakan Rivaille di atasnya. Tangannya mencengkam pinggul Eren dengan kuat, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Ketika Eren berpikiran kalau kejantanannya sudah cukup sakit, ia harus berpegangan pada kulit kayu di bawahnya dengan sangat tersiksa._

_Maka Eren menurunkan lututnya dan mendorong ke belakang, torsonya masih berdempetan dengan kulit kayu dan melenting dengan menggoda._

_Eren merasakan kejantanannya berhimpitan ketika Rivaille semakin menghujamnya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan Eren sampai menangis karena __merasakannya, selain menangis karena__ kebutuhan untuk ejakulasi. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan__ sensitivitasnya __membuatnya gila._

_Semuanya hampir selesai ketika Rivaille menyisipkan tangan __di __antara kakinya dan meraih testisnya kemudian mencengkramnya dengan keras. Eren berteriak, tangannya mencengkram tangan Rivaille dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Tapi Rivaille malah menyentak tangannya dan menyodoknya semakin dalam._

_Membuat Eren menyusupkan seluruh wajahnya ke kulit kayu dan hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk melapisi wajah agar tidak terlalu bergesekkan dengan kulit kayu._

_Rivaille tidak menyentuh batangnya, hanya dua kantung di bawahnya. Tapi jemarinya sekali-kali menggosok dengan gerakan memutar dan perlakuan itu membuat Eren ingin agar Rivaille menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu._

_Ketika tangan Rivaille menyentuh batangnya, Eren tahu ia akan segera datang. Tiba-tiba Rivaille menggenggam batangnya dan menekan ibu jarinya di celah kecil, berniat untuk menahan sperma agar tidak keluar._

"_J-jangan!" jeritnya, tangannya sekali lagi mencengkram tangan kaptennya, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi ketika ia memintanya, Rivaille malah meremasnya sangat kuat dan membuat Eren mengurungkan diri._

_Yang bisa Eren lakukan hanyalah menunggu Rivaille membebaskannya, untuk dua alasan._

_Suara Eren menarik napas mendominasi di antara mereka. Ia mencoba untuk memusatkan pendengaran ke suaranya, tapi bunyi dari kulit yang saling bertemu ketika pinggul Rivaille menghantam bokongnya mengambil alih telinganya._

_Kemudian ia mendengarnya ... suara erangan Rivaille ketika Eren mengetatkan lubangnya dan mencengkram sesuatu di dalam dirinya semakin erat. Memang hampir tidak terdengar, namun ketika Eren mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah bisa melupakannya._

_Eren __segera saja menyukai__ suara itu, maka ia berniat untuk mencengkram Rivaille lagi. Kali ini ia merasakan Rivaille menghancurkan ritme, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggulnya. Eren belum keluar, tapi itu tidak penting. Ia ingin untuk mendengar erangan memabukkan itu lagi, maka ia mengeratkan lubangnya sekali lagi._

"_Hentikan itu,__ Bocah __Nakal!" Rivaille berteriak dengan suara parau, sedang Eren tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia mengatakannya, Eren bisa mendengar keletihan di suaranya. Tidak ada keraguan kalau ia sudah dekat dan Eren ingin dirinya lah yang membawa Rivaille mencapai orgasme._

_Maka ia meremas kejantanan di lubangnya setiap kali itu terasa akan keluar, ini lah yang membuatnya kembali masuk dengan cepat dan cepat sampai ... "guh!". Erangan Rivaille keluar, __ia __menyenderkan diri pada punggung Eren. Dadanya bergesekkan dengan tulang punggung Eren saat ia keluar di dalam._

_Eren tidak pernah merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa membuat Rivaille Ackerman ejakulasi karena dirinya. Setelah itu, rasa panas karena eksistensi di dalam dirinya membuat Eren keluar. Dan dia datang sangat banyak dan panas. Ia datang dengan sisa-sisa puncak Rivaille._

_Setelah mereka berhenti, Eren merasakan pria di atasnya—masih di dalam dirinya—bangkit perlahan dan napasnya terdengar berat. Jadi Eren menolehkan kepala dan melihat Rivaille. Ia terlihat hampir kelelahan__. Tapi ket__ika matanya bertemu Eren, ia melihat _kebulatan tekad_ meletus dalam pandangan kaptennya. Dan segera saja Rivaille menarik rahang Eren._

_Eren merasakan kalau Rivaille sudah di luar, tapi ketika punggungnya bertemu dengan dahan, kaptennya sekali lagi memasuki dirinya. Eren tersentak dan berteriak. Ia sudah kelelahan dan ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah mencapai akhir._

"Heichou_ ... tolong. Aku tidak ... tidak bisa...," tapi Rivaille tidak akan mendengarkannya. Kali ini sentakannya lebih dalam tapi juga pelan. Yang Eren inginkan adalah ia bersandar pada kaptennya yang menyelimutinya dengan tubuhnya yang hangat._ _Dan__Rivaille me__ngabulkannya, ia __memeluknya dengan erat tapi tetap menghujamnya dalam._

_Lalu Rivaille bangkit dan mengambil sebuah ranting kecil yang sebelumnya melindungi mereka dari gerimis dan menggerakkannya. Membiarkan air menjatuhi torso dan perut Eren._

_Eren tersentak karena rasa dingin, tapi ia lebih kaget karena Rivaille mulai 'membersihkan' dirinya dari kekacauan yang ia tadi sebabkan. Lidah panas itu melintasi celah perut dan tulang rusuknya. Rivaille tetap menghentaknya dalam. Dan sekarang ia menangis karena rasa sakit._

_Kendati rasa sakit memenuhi diri, Eren masih sempat menengadah dan membisikkan sebuah doa, "tolong, Tuhan, jangan biarkan ini berakhir."_

_Tapi __semua __akan dan pasti__ berakhir._

_Ketika Rivaille mengangkat pinggul Eren dan mendorong__nya__ ke udara sampai ia bisa merasakan gravitasi, Eren berjengit__. Ia m__enangkap wajah Rivaille untuk memastikan mata mereka beradu saat ia datang._

"_Rivaille!" desahnya dan melihat kekagetan di mata Rivaille yang melebar saat mendengar namanya disebut. Di tengah dorongan, Eren merasakan Rivaille datang. Ia tersenyum._

_Ia berpikiran kalau bunyi dari namanya memiliki efek yang sama dengan orang yang tertarik satu sama lain. Lengan Eren jatu ke sisi tubuhnya dan perlahan, pandangannya berubah hitam._

_Eren tahu matanya tertutup ketika gelap menelannya. Tapi bunyi namanya yang disebut Sang Kapten sukses memikat hatinya. Maka ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat Rivaille menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dadanya yang kokoh._

_Tangannya mengelus rambut dan matan__ya__ ... itu adalah emosi terkuat yang pernah Eren lihat dari seorang Rivaille._

_Dan dengan itu, Eren kembali diselubungi kegelapan. Rivaille menyandar pada kepalanya dan menciumnya dengan kecupan selamat tinggal._

_._

_._

_Kali selanjutnya Eren terbangun__,__ hujan sudah berhenti, tempat perlindungan telah dihancurkan dan pakaian mereka sudah kering. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun dan pikirannya sangat keruh dengan berbagai emosi di saat bersamaan._

_Membuat Eren sangat kewalahan dan ketika pikiran dan tubuhnya kewalahan, ia akan mudah ... melupakan sesuatu yang pernah terjadi. Maka meskipun Eren memikirkan kalau ia semalam bermimpi, __i__a tidak me__nghiraukannya. __Dan ketika ia memeriksa _manuver_-nya, kaptennya hanya berbicara singkat._

"_Kita menghabiskan banyak waktu, Eren," katanya sembari berdiri setelah mengecek _gear_ dan mengisi tabung gasnya. "Ayo."_

"Yes, Sir_!" sahutnya kencang sebelum mereka pergi._

Dan kini Eren mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. Bagian demi bagian yang mereka alami setelah bertemu dengan pasukan lainnya.

_Kemudian raksasa datang dan menghancurkan reoni mereka. Eren ingat Rivaille menggenggam tudung kepalanya kemudian menariknya sebelum ia lari tepat ke k__eka__cauan._

_Rivaille, dengan kemampuannya, melompati empat kepala raksasa sembari memotong tengkuk mereka._

"_Darimana mereka berasal?!" __ia m__elihat lebih banyak raksasa berdatangan. Tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana __cara agar ia __ membantu teman-temannya._

"_Eren, tetap di belakang." Rivaille memerintah, __tapi __sepasang raksasa melewatinya dan berlari ke arah Eren. Tak memiliki pilihan, Eren ikut bertempur. Dan karena perintah Rivaille untuk tidak berubah, Eren tetap di wujudnya. __Meng__gunakan kemampuan yang ia pelajari selama di akademi._

_Jumlah raksasa yang terus bertambang mengagetkan semua orang, dan ketika Eren hampir kewalahan, Hanji dan pasukannya datang menolong. "Jangan lupakan belakangmu, Eren," katanya sembari tersenyum._

"_Hanji_-san_!" Eren ikut menyunggingkan senyum ketika perempuan itu membantunya._

"_Apa yang membuat kalian sangat lama?" Tanya Hanji sembari menatap Rivaille yang masih membunuh raksasa-raksasa—meskipun ia tidak sendiri lagi. Komandan Irvin membantunya._

_Eren hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, "tersesat mungkin."_

"_Ha, Rivaille hanya tidak bisa membaca peta," Hanji tertawa kecil sementara menunjuk kaptennya. Namun ketika Eren ikut tertawa dan memandang Irvin serta Rivaille, ia tersentak. Tiba-tiba Irvin dihantam oleh raksasa, punggungnya menubruk batang pohon dibelakangnya._

"_Komandan!" teriak Hanji sembari berlari, memeriksa apakah ia baik-baik saja. _

_Ere__n sudah mengira kalau semuanya akan memburuk._

_Ia melihat Rivaille sedang berjuang dengan _manuver-_nya yang bermasalah. __Tiba-tiba E__ren ingat ketika Rivaille melapisi tubuhnya dengan tubuh milik Rivaille ketika menghindari dahan yang terbakar. Mereka menghantam pohon dengan kuat—tapi Eren tidak mengira kalau itu akan membuat ... peralatan Rivaille ..._

_Kemudian Eren melihat tiga raksasa mendekat—yang satu lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Rivaille tahu dan memandang mereka, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan tidak ada siapapun yang cukup dekat untuk menolongnya._

_Terakhir kali ia melihat wajah penuh emosi milik Rivaille adalah saat itu. Wajahnya sangat khawatir, tapi paksaan untuk tetap tenang makin membuatnya menekan emosi yang akan tergambarkan._

_Kemudian raksasa menghantamnya dan menendangnya ke pohon. Lalu Rivaille menghilang._

_Hanya butuh sedetik bagi paru-paru Eren untuk mengeluarkan jeritan tangis._

"_RIVAILLE!"_

_._

_._

_._

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**What's Left © Daughter Of The Revolution**

.

.

.

_Tetot's Area:_

Whoaaaaaaaa...! Eta bikin lemoooon...! ToT

Maaf kalau di bagian lemon ada _typo_, karena Eta gak sanggup membaca ulang... hehe...

Dan maaf harus dipecah lagi, karena takutnya ada yang bosen karena kepanjangan. Dan yang selanjutnya pasti _chapter _terakhir. Suer... -,-V

Lagu yang mengiringi pembuatan lemon:

Arman Brata, If I Ain't Got You. Temen Eta yang memiliki suara berat berkharisma. Bisa ditemukan di Sound Cloud;

Justin Bieber Feat. Big Sean, As Long You Love Me;

Bruno Mars, Locked Out of Heaven;

Radiohead, Lotus Flower;

Mandy Moore, Wanna Be With You;

Glee Cast, Marry The Night;

Nicole Scherzinger Feat. 50 Cent, Right There.

Dijamin menambah _feel _lemon yang gak ada rasanya ini... hiks...

**Balasan Review:**

**Choco Fujo**: Makasih. Diterima, kok, uneg-unegnya. Ini udah _update. _Apakah _feel _nya terasa? _Review _lagi? :)

**Ayuni Yukinojo**: Hehe, kayak enggak kenal mereka aja. Tapi kalo gak digituin, Eren gak bakal inget, kan? Eh, kok Eta gak ada pikiran kayak gitu, ya? Hebat! Ini udah lanjut, jangan bingung lagi. Gak papa, udah _review _aja Eta bersyukur banget. _Review_ lagi? :)

**daikicchi**: hehe, berbelit-belit, ya? -,-a. jawabannya ada di sini! _Review _lagi? :)

**witchsong**: makasih atas semangatnyaaa...! ini udah _update! Review _lagi? :)

**Yuki Miku**: sebenernya Eta juga gak ngerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Daughter of The Revolution kalau Rivaille masih hidup... hehe. tegur Eta kalau diksinya terlalu sulit, ya? Makasih semangatnya dan sampai _review _dua kali! _Review _lagi? :)

**Yuzuru Nao**: hehe, anak siapanya udah ketahuan di sini, kan? Eta gak janji buat idupin Ripa'i lagi, lhooo... hehe... _Review_ lagi? :)

**akirakihito**: ini udah lanjut! seperti kata Armin, Ripa'i yakin kalau Eren bisa jaga anaknya meskipun tanpa dia yang melindungi... _Review _lagi? :)

Makasih banget buat yang udah _**favorite:**_

**ChocoFujo****, ****Miharu Midorikawa****, ****witchsong****, Deyerraa.  
**

Juga yang _**follow**_**:**

**Chiya Nyaan****, ****ChocoFujo****, ****Miharu Midorikawa****, ****mii-chan07****, kafudoarikuchiki, misa kaguya hime.  
**

Sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan! ^^/

.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih

Dan

_Mind to review?_

.

_._

Bogor, SMAN 4 Bogor, Senin, 12 Mei 2014, 12.42


	4. Chapter 4

_**What's Left.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Once again bread is forced inside Eren's mouth and then Mikasa says, "you need to take care of what's left. That is your most important mission right now, Eren." Eren closes his eyes and cries, knowing she was right. And so, with his left hand placed over his belly, he eats the food given to him. Canon. MPREG. RiRen. Rivaille/Eren._

_._

Sekali lagi roti dipaksakan masuk ke mulut Eren dan Mikasa berkata, "kau harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal, Eren. Itu yang terpenting." Eren menutup matanya dan menangis, paham kalau ia benar. Maka dengan tangan kiri di perut, Eren memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 4**_

_._

_._

_._

Eren bahkan tidak menyadari kalau air mata menuruni wajahnya, tapi Irvin dan Hanji tahu. Dan mereka hanya diam saja.

"Kami ... kami ... Rivaille, dia ...," kendati Eren mengatupkan rahang, air mata tetap keluar dan suara tangisnya mengeras. "Ia mati ... ia mati setelah ...," Eren menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Hanji dan Irvin menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Hanji bergerak mendekati Eren dan duduk di sampingnya pada sofa yang ia tempati ketika mengorek kembali ingatannya tentang enam bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melupakannya!" isak Eren. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sesuatu seperti itu?!"

"Terkadang itu terjadi," Hanji mengelus rambut coklat Eren dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya—bagaimanapun caranya. "Membutuhkan waktu."

"Tapi kami ...," suaranya bergetar karena isakan. "Kami berbagi sesuatu yang sangat intim dan aku dengan tolol melupakannya! Kenapa aku begitu dungu!?"

Hanji bisa merasakan kemarahan Eren, maka dalam diam ia membawa tangannya ke perut Eren, dan menekannya pelan agar Eren sadar tangannya di sana. "Marahnya nanti," katanya, menyipitkan mata dan memandang mata Eren yang penuh dengan air.

"Sekarang kau memiliki misi untuk dilakukan, yaitu mengurus anakmu ... anak Rivaille."

Isakannya terhenti, kendati air matanya masih menetes. "Anak ... Rivaille?" Kesadaran kemudian menamparnya. Ia menggerakkan tangan ke tempat di mana bayi itu bergerak, beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jadi anak ini bukanlah raksasa yang tercipta dari sistem reproduksi raksasa. Teori ke dua benar, tapi orang yang menanam janin ini sudah tidak ada di mana pun. Tidak ... tidak, ia hilang. Mati.

.

.

"Jadi asumsi Hanji benar," Irvin angkat bicara, kepalanya mengangguk karena membaca laporan yang Hanji buat setelah ia menemukan rupa genetik itu.

"Setelah kenangan Eren dan kebingungannya menjadi fakta ... yah, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan". Eren dan Hanji menatap pria itu berdiri dan membawa map kemudian pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Komandan Irvin, anda mau ke mana?" Eren bertanya pelan. Menebak-nebak apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan memberitahukan ini ke atasan agar mereka menarik perintah untuk membunuh anakmu ketika lahir," Irvin tersenyum hangat. "Bayi itu manusia, Eren. Jangan khawatir lagi. Yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu sekarang adalah membantumu menjaganya," dengan itu, Irvin pergi.

Hanji ingin meninggalkan Eren dan memberikannya waktu, dan senyuman lembutnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Meski Eren kembali menitikkan air mata, kini ia tahu darimana anaknya berasal.

Kemudian Eren menyadari mata Hanji tertuju pada perutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Eren, karena terlihat tidak menanggapi cobaan berat ini dengan serius. Aku tidak ingin harapanmu melambung dan aku harus tahu apakah kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya atau tidak". Ia menepuk perut Eren pelan dan hampir tertawa karena merasakan pergerakkan.

"Dan aku senang, dari lubuk hatiku, kalau ternyata ada yang tertinggal dari Rivaille. Kematiannya tidak hanya berat bagi umat manusia, tapi juga ia yang terdekat; satu-satunya yang tertinggal.

Aku melihat diriku sebagai sahabat terdekatnya dan aku melihat ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu, Eren. Yaitu, kau begitu istimewa."

Eren menggosok matanya yang memerah dan menyungging sebuah senyuman. Hanji kembali melanjutkan, "Rivaille sangat pandai menutupi emosinya—untuk alasan yang baik, tentu. Ia kehilangan anggota lebih banyak dariku atau Irvin. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan kalau ada satu alasan kenapa ia memilihmu menjadi anggota _skuad_-nya.

Bukan hanya karena dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikanmu, tapi karena—aku berani mengatakan ini, ia menyukaimu. Aku pikir ia melihat dirinya di dirimu. Dan aku mengira-ngira kapan ia akan menunjukkannya padamu.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka caranya akan seperti _ini_. Teramat bahagia rasanya ketika tahu kalau kau juga mencintainya."

Eren mencinta. Ia mencintai Rivaille. Dan Eren yakin kalau itu benar.

Sekarang Eren ingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia kehilangan Rivaille. Itu jugalah alasan mengapa akalnya tidak bisa menemukan pemicu dari mengalirnya semua air mata itu. Mengapa ia selalu ingin pergi ke makam.

—Mengapa hatinya terasa begitu remuk.

Semua itu karena indra tubuhnya mengenali kehadiran Rivaille. Dan sekarang, dengan hati sakit, Eren berharap ia tidak pernah mengingat ini.

Namun kini, ia tahu kalau anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Rivaille. Semua kebencian yang dialaminya semata-mata karena rasa bersalah. Dan sekarang sudah luruh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Eren tidak tidur, tidak makan, bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Teman-temannya pun segera tahu.

"Eren!" Hanji mengeluh, menunjuk ke arah piring yang tidak tersentuh, ketika ia datang menjenguk. "Apa yang waktu itu kukatakan? Kau harus makan atau kau akan kehilangan bayimu!"

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" tanya Eren getir, fikirannya hampir kosong karena rasa sakit yang menyiksa hatinya. "Dibanding orang lain, kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak ... aku tidak pantas menerima ini."

"Kamu kenapa?" herannya. "Bukan waktunya memikirkan ini. Kamu harus mengurus dirimu, Eren, atau kalian akan mati. Apa kau pikir Rivaille mau?"

"Aku benci ... aku benci pada diriku. Aku pernah menuduhnya dengan mengatakan kenapa ia datang ke hidupku dan menghancurkan segalanya", tangannya mencengkram perut untuk menyalurkan amarah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan cinta dan menyayanginya, sementara dulu aku memerlakukannya dengan buruk? Aku tidak ... aku tidak pantas. Aku tidak pantas mengandung anak Rivaille!"

Saat ini, alih-alih Hanji yang bereaksi, Mikasa lah yang turun tangan. Ia mengambil setangkup roti dari piring yang Hanji pegang dan sekali lagi roti dipaksa masuk ke mulut Eren, dan Mikasa berkata, "kamu harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal, Eren. Itu yang terpenting."

Eren menutup matanya dan menangis, paham kalau ia benar. Maka dengan tangan kiri di perut, ia memakan makanannya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya berlaku menggelikan dan itu justru semakin membuatnya merasa tidak pantas.

"Tak peduli kau mencintainya atau tidak," tambah Mikasa, memertahankan tangan pada roti yang masih dikunyah pelan, "kamu harus menjaga apa yang ditinggalkannya. Kami semua menunggu bayi itu, Eren. Jangan khawatir, bukan hanya kamu yang akan pontang-panting menjaganya."

Menarik mulut dari roti, Eren memandang saudari tirinya. "Kau akan ... melindunginya?"

"Ya," jawab Mikasa sebelum ia mendorong lagi roti di tangannya ke mulut Eren. "Sekarang kunyah dan beri makan anak itu."

Menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar, ia melihat Armin sedang mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian bicara, "aku juga akan membantumu, Eren. Kamu tidak sendirian."

"Haha, sial, aku juga akan menjaga anak bocah itu," seru Jean sembari melangkah maju.

"Jika kau membutuhkan penjaga anak, Eren, hubungi aku saja!" tambah Sasha, sebuah piring yang isinya sudah separuh dimakan berada di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan, jangan, dia akan memakan semua makanan bayi itu, aku saja," Connie berkata dengan senyuman dan ibu jari teracung.

"Kami pun pasti," Ymir dan Christa beserta yang lain mendekat. "Kecuali bayi itu _titan_. Aku tidak ingin anak bayi memakan wajahku."

Eren tersentak, ia tidak menyangka kalau semua sahabatnya sudi untuk memberikan pertolongan meskipun bayi ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak bisa meminta teman yang lebih baik dari mereka.

Untuk menunjukkan betapa bersyukurnya ia, Eren merebut roti dari tangan Mikasa dan mengunyahnya. Mengigit potongan besar dan menelan semuaya sebelum mengambil segelas air untuk diminum.

Kemudian ia mencomot daging di piringnya dan sebelum temannya menyadari, Eren telah menghabiskan seluruh isi piringnya.

Setelah berhari-hari mogok makan karena depresi, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sangat lapar. Maka semua temannya membantunya makan sampai penuh. Dan segera saja kesehatannya pulih.

Lalu Eren berjuang bersama Hanj dan dokter kehamilan lainnya agar ia berada dalam keadaan baik untuk menyambuut kedatangan Si Kecil ke dunia.

Satu-satunya tes yang dijalaninya sekarang bertujuan untuk memerhatikan berat badan dan kesehatannya.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Eren berada dalam jalur kehamilan yang baik, Komandan Irvin memberitahunya informasi baik.

"Mereka baru menarik perintah untuk membunuh anakmu setelah aku menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau anak itu manusia. Tentu saja aku harus membuat laporan detil tentang perkembangannya. Juga laporan Hanji tentang tata-rupa genetik berhasil meyakinkan mereka," terangnya dengan senyum lega.

Ketika ia memandang Eren yang tersenyum lebar, ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban kalau dia bisa membaik secepat ini. Dirinya seperti dikelilingi cahaya.

"Anda serius?" senyumnya melebar penuh kegembiraan. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa anda."

"Aku sudah cukup senang melihatmu peduli pada dirimu," Irvin menoleh ke Hanji. "Terima kasih juga karena menjaganya."

"Bukan aku," Hanji menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Kau harus berterima kasih ke angkatan 104. Mereka yang memastikan Eren makan dan berolah raga kecil sesuai jadwal."

"Yah, aku akan melakukannya," jawabnya lagi dengan senyum sebelum menangkap basah Eren sedang mengelus perut buncitnya penuh kasih sayang.

Bahagia rasanya melihat remaja itu memedulikan anaknya, alih-alih membencinya seperti parasit. Rasa kemarahan dalam diri Eren yang menyentak Irvin telah menghilang. Kini anak itu bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap anaknya. Kedewasaannya meningkat pesat dan Irvin yakin kalau Eren siap ... Eren lebih dari siap.

Di minggu terakhir dalam masa menunggu kelahiran Si Kecil, beberapa pasukan Scouting Legion memindahkan Eren dari rumah sakit menuju rumah miliknya sendiri.

Rumahnya lumayan, dengan sebuah halaman cukup luas—baik bagi Si Kecil untuk bermain dan menjejakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk belajar berjalan. Tiga kamar—kamar orang tua, kamar anak, dan kamar tamu jika ada yang ingin menginap. Dan mereka pasti akan segera menginap.

Ketika Eren tiba, teman-temannya sudah memindahkan semua perabotan dan keperluan dapur ke rumah barunya. Penataan ruangnya cocok dengan selera Eren.

Kini ia berada di kamar keperluan anak dengan senyuman bahagia. Tapi perlahan kesedihan meluap. Ingatan tentang beberapa minggu belakangan sukses mengubah ekspresinya.

"Eren?" suara Armin terdengar heran. Terang saja, sahabatnya memandang kamar keperluan dengan raut kesedihan. Berbeda seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat dengan kebahagiaan yang ia pancarkan sebelumnya. "Kamu merasa baik hari ini?"

"Aku baik, Armin," Eren menatap Sang Pirang. "Tapi ...," ia menunduk, tangannya terlihat tidak pernah meninggalkan perut buncitnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk apa yang kalian lakukan untukku. Tapi sekarang, setelah kalian pulang, aku merasa sangat kesepian."

Armin menghela napas sebelum mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Eren. "Aku tahu ini sulit, Eren. Tapi jika ditanya siapa yang paling mampu melewati cobaan ini, itu kamu."

"Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku tidak cukup kuat", Eren tertawa miris lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Rivaille jauh lebih kuat dari aku. Buktinya ... yang paling lemah pasti tersisa dan terkuat mati."

"Tapi Rivaille-_san _memilihmu," matanya menatap lelaki berambut coklat. "Ia memilihmu untuk dicintai—karena ia tahu kamu cukup kuat untuk berdiri di sisinya. Dan kamu mampu untuk membesarkan anaknya meski tanpa dirinya."

Benar, Eren akan mengetahui pembenarannya segera.

Ia tidak pernah segugup ini ketika hari yang diperkirakan tiba. Dokter-dokter terbaik berada di sekelilingnya dan semua orang menunggu kedatangan Si Kecil dengan tidak sabar.

Ia sudah diberi petuah tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melahirkan anak itu ke dunia. Dan meskipun Eren sudah diyakinkan beratus kali, sewaktu anaknya menekan keluar, Eren merasa dirinya belum siap.

"Hanji-_san_, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Eren menjerit di antara napasnya yang cepat, keringat menyakitkan menuruni alisnya.

"Tidak, Eren, kau harus melakukan ini," jelas Hanji balik. Mendorong sisa dokter dan mendekati sisi Eren yang berbaring di meja khusus dengan menggunakan baju melahirkan.

Wanita itu memakai pakaian dokter dan sebuah masker, tapi dia menurunkannya dan menggenggam tangan Eren dengan tangannya. "Kita akan melalui ini, kau harus melakukannya. Tanpamu peninggalan Rivaille akan mati. Hanya kamu yang bisa menyelamatkan bagian terakhir darinya."

"Siapa yang bisa menyelamatkanku jika aku mengacaukan ini ... dan ... dan ...," Eren menutup matanya dan berteriak kesakitan sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Hanji-_san_, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Hanji tersenyum sebelym ia mengelus rambut Eren dan menyeka keringat yang membajiri wajah Eren dan berkata dengan suara sangat lembut—dan sangat tidak cocok bagi seorang pecinta raksasa, "aku akan memberitahumu apa yang akan terjadi ... kamu akan menjadi kuat dan melahirkan seorang anak ke dunia dan kamu akan mencintainya. Kemudian kau akan membesarkannya dan melihatnya tumbuh. Kamu akan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun dan menenangkannya dari kerinduan terhadap ayahnya."

Eren merasakan air matanya menetes ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi kali ini, ketika rasa sakit menghampirinya lagi ia menggertakan giginya dan menggenggam tangan Hanji lebih kencang sebelum bersusah payah dan berjuang keras.

Dirinya harus menjaga apa yang tertinggal. Ia harus!

Eren hampir melupakan saat-saat emosi besar menyelimutinya. Tapi ia mengingat setiap detail terkecil dari kelahiran anaknya. Mulai ketika dokter menggendong bayi kecilnya di pelukan mereka hingga mereka membersihkan bayinya dari cairan dan darah yang meliputi.

Eren mengingat dengan jelas ketika dokter menyerukan, "dia laki-laki!" dan kebahagiaan menenggelamkannya ketika ia mengetahui kalau ia mempunyai anak laki-laki.

Anak yang Rivaille percayakan untuk menyandang namanya dan berasal langsung dari dirinya. Ia ingat Hanji menjadi orang pertama yang menggendong bayinya setelah dia mendorong pelan dokter itu untuk menggendongnya.

Eren tersenyum ketika ia melihat perempuan itu menangis dan memeluk bayinya. Tubuh mungil anaknya berada di lekukan leher Hanji.

"Oh, Rivaille, aku menyayanginya," ia mengatakan ketika dokter mengangkat dan membersihkan dirinya.

Itu membuatnya tersenyum, mendengar Hanji berbicara kepada Rivaille melalui pemujaan terhadap bayi yang mereka buat. Bahkan Eren mengingat kekhawatiran yang datang, tapi ia mendorongnya pergi dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menimang anaknya.

Hanji menatapnya, dan ketika ia yakin Eren sudah mampu menggendongnya, ia memberikan bayi di pelukannya, "lihat dia, Eren, ia sangat tembam."

Eren tertawa kecil mendengar komentarnya, tapi langsung setuju begitu ia melihatnya langsung. Anaknya menatapnya—meski belum bisa melihat, dan Eren merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Dalam usia lima belas tahun, Eren telah menjadi orang tua. Seorang ayah. Ia tahu kalau air matanya terlalu banyak mengalir, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia menangis, menangis dan mengeratkan anaknya.

Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki anak? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa ketika ia hanyalah seorang ... manusia?

Semua pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul, dan sekarang yang Eren pedulikan adalah anak di rengkuhannya. Seseorang yang menatapnya menggunakan mata yang Rivaille miliki.

"Apa kamu melihatnya, Rivaille?" bisik Eren, menghisap sebuah napas yang bergetar. "Ia luar biasa ... ia hidup."

Ketika Eren didorong menggunakan kursi roda untuk bertemu dengan yang lain di ruang tunggu, Mikasa menjadi orang pertama yang berlari ke arahnya. Saat melihat anaknya ia berlutut dan tersenyum.

Menangkup kepala Si Kecil, ia menatap Eren dan sunyi sebentar, sebelum berkata, "aku tidak menyukainya; ia terlalu mirip dengan Rivaille."

Eren hanya tersenyum, dan membuat Mikasa ikut tersenyum. Semua orang mendapatkan giliran untuk menggendongnya, dan mereka tetap melakukan perjanjian.

Beberapa tidak mirip seperti sebelumnya, tapi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Eren tidak pernah merasa sendirian; hanya dirinya dan anaknya di rumah. Selalu ada satu atau lebih teman yang menemaninya, ketika tidak sedang bertugas, pasti.

Sewaktu mereka melakukan misi, sewaktu Eren hanya sendirian di sana, ia akan duduk dengan anak lelakinya di samping dirinya. Hanya seperti itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan detak jantung orang tuanya karena anaknya.

Dengan senyum kebahagiaan, Eren sangat bersyukur dan menikmati kalau anaknya tetap hidup dan ia adalah manusia.

Hanji melakukan beberapa percobaan, meski kecil, dan memastikan kalau anaknya bukanlah seorang _Titan-shifter _dan Eren senang mengetahui kalau ia tidak harus maju dan berdiri di garis depan sebagai pelindung umat manusia.

Tapi justu itu yang membuat Eren memikirkan masa depan anaknya—apakah manusia di zamannya akan menerimanya ataukah mereka akan mencari asal-usulnya kemudian menjauhinya?

Semua kekhawatiran dan kesengsaraan itu masih jauh, maka Eren memilih untuk mengelus kepala anaknya pelan dan menutup matanya. Jatuh ke dalam kegelapan seperti anaknya.

Eren diberikan waktu satu tahun untuk membesarkan anaknya sebelum ia kembali ke profesinya dan menyongsong luar dinding. Eren memastikan ia menggunakan semua kesempatan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk anaknya.

Dan mengajarinya apa yang bisa ia lakukan di tahun pertamanya. Setelah beberapa saat ia bisa mengganti popok, menyeka lendir hidung dan membuat makanan sehat bagi bayi. Apakah itu dalam bentuk sayur dan buah yang dihancurkan atau susu yang dibuat dari bubuk yang dokter anak berikan untuknya.

Dengan kerja kerasnya, semua orang melihat Sang Anak perlahan tumbuh dan pada umur sebelas bulan, ia bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Wooow! Dia belajar sangat cepat!" Hanji berteriak dengan kekaguman saat Si Kecil berjalan ke pelukannya. Ia mengangkatnya keras dan melemparkannya ke udara sebelum menangkapnya dan menaruhnya lagi.

"Dia memang anak ayahnya—selalu belajar dengan cepat. Kamu harus lebih waspada, Eren. Sebelum kamu sadar, ia akan bergabung ke Scouting Legion dan berdiri di sampingmu."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi," janji Eren, membuat perhatian teman-temannya yang sedang melihat Si Kecil berjalan. "Aku akan membunuh semua raksasa sebelum ia besar. Aku bersumpah; ia tidak akan hidup dalam dunia yang penuh dengan raksasa ... aku akan membunuh semuanya."

"Kau akan membuat kami menganggur, Eren," Jean tertawa kecil. "Bukannya aku tidak suka atau apa."

Maka dengan keputusan ini Eren kembali bergabung dengan Scouting Legion. Ia membiarkan emosi meluap keluar untuk membantu melepaskan masa depan anaknya dari keadaan mengancam dan melukai.

Jadi, di hari ketika ia kembali, ia mengajak anaknya dengan karangan bunga di genggaman dan berjalan menuju pemakaman. Dalam seragam lengkap, Eren mendekatkan anaknya ke dirinya.

Si Bocah Kecil berambut _raven_ juga terlihat membawa tulip mekar sempurna dalam buket. Terkadang Eren berhenti untuk menghentikan anaknya yang memakan kelopak bunga.

"Tidak, Liam, ini tidak baik untukmu," katanya pelan, membuat anaknya mengeluarkan kelopak merah muda itu. Ia langsung mengeluh, tapi kemudian ia merapatkan wajah ke perpotongan leher ayahnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di tujuan, Liam kecil melompat dari pelukan ayahnya dan menatap sesuatu.

Sebuah nisan yang ia—untuk beberapa saat—anggap tidak berhubungan dengan hidupnya. Makam dari orang yang melegenda itu tidak lah penting baginya sampai ia cukup besar dan mulai menanyakannya. Dan Eren berdoa ia akan berada di sana untuk menjawab pertanyaan malaikat kecilnya.

"Ini makam Rivaille Ackerman-_Heichou_, Liam," kata Eren dengan senyuman sembari mencontohkan anaknya untuk mencabuti rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh dan meletakkan di genggamannya.

"Ini, berikan ia beberapa bunga," ia tersenyum hangat ketika melihat anaknya mengambil beberapa bunga yang diikat dengan kertas dan meletakannya di kepala nisan. Kemudian beberapa jatuh ke kiri, lalu ke kanan dan beberapa ke belakang dan sisanya di depan nisan.

Eren tertawa kecil, kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi tawa lepas.

Ia belum pernah tertawa seperti ini dua tahun belakangan—dan sepertinya bahkan sebelum Rivaille meninggal. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya; ini merupakan kali pertama ia mengunjungi makam Rivaille setelah ia mengetahui kehamilannya. Dan sekarang anak Rivaille sendiri yang memenuhi makamnya dengan bunga dan mengacaukannya, terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku rasa ia menyukainya, Liam," tawa Eren keluar lagi saat ia mengangkatnya dan merogoh ke dalam mulut Liam untuk mengorek kertas pembungkus dari mulutnya. "Bisa katakan 'dadah' kepada pahlawan manusia?"

Liam menunduk memandang makam dan menggerakkan tangan kecilnya sembari berkata, "Da-da". Eren menggumamkan, "anak baik," sebelum pergi dari pemakaman dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dinding di mana teman-temannya sudah menunggu untuk melakukan perjanalan selanjutnya.

Di sini ia memberikan anaknya, Liam, kepada Mikasa yang bersukarela untuk tinggal dan menjaga Si Kecil sementara Eren pergi. "Hati-hati dan kembali dalam keadaan hidup," kata Mikasa. "Aku tidak ingin membesarkan anak Rivaille".

Eren tertawa karena perkataannya, dan memeluknya erat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ketika ia menghadap Armin yang telah berdiri di sana untuk menyerahkan kuda jantannya dan mulai menapaki pelana, anaknya menyadari kalau orang tuanya benar-benar pergi dan mulai menangis keras dan berusaha menggapainya.

"Dada!" tangis Liam, air mata mulai menjatuhi pipinya meskipun Mikasa mencoba menengkannya untuk tetap kuat. Eren mengarahkan kudanya ke samping Mikasa kemudian mencondongkan tubuh dan menyentuh tangan Liam.

Ia mengerti sulit bagi anaknya untuk terpisah setelah selama ini berada di sisinya, tapi Eren memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi. "Tetap kuat, Liam. Aku akan kembali dan melihatmu tumbuh dewasa."

"Dada!" Si Kecil menjerit lagi, tapi Eren telah memutar kudanya dan berada di samping Irvin dan Hanji yang telah menunggunya.

"Kau begitu tega, Eren, meninggalkan anakmu seperti itu. Bagaimana kau bisa sangat tidak berhati ketika mendengar tangisan itu?" tanya Hanji, tetap mendengar suara tangisan Si Kecil untuk orang tuanya.

"Tidak mudah, Hanji -_san_," yakin Eren. "Dan jika kita tidak pergi secepatnya, aku tidak akan bisa memastikan diriku untuk tetap ikut."

"Kau menjadi orang tua yang baik," Hanji tersenyum dan memukulnya dari belakang.

"Eren," Irvin memanggil dan Eren langsung melihat komandannya memandang ke arahnya. "Baik memilikimu kemballi," ia tersenyum dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Baik rasanya kembali, Sir," kata Eren. "Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan anda jatuh dan aku akan membebaskan dunia dari raksasa."

"Untuk umat manusia atau untuk anakmu?"

"Keduanya," Eren berseru, dan merasakan senyuman penuh kebanggaan dari teman-teman di sekitarnya. Tapi yang paling penting ... seyuman bangga dari Rivaille yang pasti menatap mereka dari atas.

Ia akan melanjutkan perjuangannya dan memastikan mimpi mereka menjadi kenyataan untuk anak mereka ... untuk peninggalan Rivaille yang hidup.

"Maka ayo menemui mereka dengan besi dan _shifter_," teriak Irvin begitu gerbang dibuka.

"Ayo!" Eren mengangguk dan melecut kudanya agar berlari dan sisa pasukan mengikuti mereka dari belakang untuk melanjutkan misi utama.

.

.

.

**Tamat ...**

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**What's Left © Daughter Of The Revolution**

.

.

.

_Tetot's Area_:

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...! akhirnya tamat juga! #peluk mesra Ume.

Mau nangis rasanya ngetik 'tamat' di sana... hiks. Dan ada **sequel **dan **prequel**-nya, lhoooo! Dan Eta udah mengantongi izin untuk menyadurnya! Adakah yang mauuuuuuuuu? (Gak adaaaa, huuu!)

Hehe, semua terserah pembaca, sih. Eta mah nurut aja. Tee ... Hee ...

Balasan _**review**:_

**ChocoFujo**: hahaha, Ripa'i gitu loh! Lemon berbobot itu gimana? ^^a iya, Eta baru sadar setelah baca ulang di FFn. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanji dan Eren terjawab di _chapter _ini. Ini udah _update! __Review _lagi? :)

**Seijuuro Eisha**: kalau yang kamu tanyakan itu apa cerita ini diterjemahkan sampai akhir, jawabannya iya. Kalau apakah termasuk _sequel _dan _prequel_-nya, itu tergantung ada yang mau atau enggak. _Review _lagi? :)

**akirakihito**: menurut anda apakah Eren bahagia? penampilannya ada di sini. Udah lanjut. _Review _lagi? :)

**yuzu**: ini udah lanjut. Ceritanya atau lemonnya? #kedip-kedip# #ditendang# Udah lanjut. _Review _lagi? :)

**Kuro Kisaragi: **hehehe, kakak aja yang buat... :P _Review _lagi? :)

**Titan-chan: **atau harus Eta panggil **AlraNSD**? #sok tau# hehehe, kok capek? T_T hehe, makasih, emang harus kejar target, karena minjem Laptop tetangga, #buka kartu# yang hebat idenya itu Daughter Of The Revolution. Karena cerita ini merupakan terjemahan. Ha, ada yang cinta sama Eta! #nangis. Udah lanjut! _Review _lagi? :)

Yang udah **favorite**:

**ChientzNimea2Wind **dan **kyuminloid.**

Yang udah **follow**:

**kyuminloid**.

Terima kasih lebih banyak kepada kalian, _**Silent**_** R****eader**! Eta sampai gak percaya kalau cerita terjemahan Eta dibaca lebih dari seribu orang! Terima kasih banyaaaaak...!

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih

Dan

_Mind to review_?

Bogor, Senin, 12 Mei 2014, 20.30


End file.
